Maple's Maze: The 100th Hunger Games Twist
by AnnaCVoy
Summary: The 4th Quarter Quell is here, this time hosted by previous victor Maple Mackenzie. Can the tributes keep it all together, or will their stitches be torn? This is... Maple's Maze. *'Day 1 :: One Blade' is up!*
1. The Form, Customize Your Fate!

Hello! This is my first story AND my first SYOT, so it might be a bit rough. C: Anyway, I'm going to have some assistance from Lunalovegood and Dannyphantom!  Hopefully you'll submit a character because I have an AMAZING IDEA and I'm going to make this… as… fun… as…. Possible…. BECAUSE IT IS A QUARTER QUELL…. AND THE 100th HUNGER GAMES! *hehehe*

Hint hint: Can you navigate through a maze?

Also, this form may be long, but it is necessary. Please don't judge its size and decide you don't want to fill it out JUST because of that. Seriously, you'll be glad that you participate. If you decide to (HOPEFULLY!)

Form:

Name:  
>Gender:<br>Age:  
>District (At LEAST 2 choices!):<br>Eye Color:  
>Skin Color:<br>Hair Color:  
>Hair Length:<br>How Is Their Hair Worn? (Like braid, ponytail, etc.):  
>Freckles?:<br>Body Type: (Skinny, fat, etc.):  
>Do they have a unique marking? (Look below! ***):<br>Height:  
>Personality:<br>Family:  
>List 1 Friend:<br>History:  
>Strengths:<br>Weaknesses:  
>Weapon of choice:<br>Romance?:  
>Alliance?:<br>Token? If so, what?:  
>Favorite color?:<br>Anything else?:

*******************************Ok, LISTEN CAREFULLY! These are taken:  
>District 10- Girl, District 4- Girl, and District 5- Girl.<p>

***Okay, so we get that some people might have a scar that runs across their cheek. If they have a broken leg, I guess that's fine. BUT ALL MY FRIENDS THAT TURNED IN FORMS DECIDED THAT THEIR CHARACTERS WOULD HAVE STRANGE MARKINGS! That gets kind of annoying. Indy's character's mark HAS TO DO WITH HER DISTRICT. In that case, I welcome it and encourage it. THE OTHER ONES WERE UN-NECESSARY. THERE WAS NO REASON TO HAVE A MOON ON THEIR FOREHEADS OR SOMETHING. SERIOUSLY PEOPLE. TRY AND MAKE THIS REALISTIC.

OH, and one more thing. WE. NEED. BOYS. AS. WELL. AS. GIRLS. Really people, I know that girls are common, but there are also boys in this world. They deserve some characters, too.

So now that I'm done ranting, enjoy and POST SOME CHARACTERS IN THE REVIEW SECTION! I think that this is going to be AH-MA-ZINGA and the sooner we get all the characters, the sooner we can begin the madness that is the 100TH HUNGER GAMES!  
>May the odds…<p>

…..Be ever in your favor.


	2. Tribute List Version 1

So here is the tribute list, so far. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE SUBMIT TRIBUTES! I HAVE A GREAT IDEA FOR THE GAMES AND I CAN'T PUT IT INTO ACTION IF I DON'T HAVE ANY CHARACTER (*ahem ahem* it's an _**SYOT!**_) By the way, if I made a mistake, please let me know.

ALSO, if you want to **RESERVE A PLACE**, please PM me or post it as a review.

The greatest amount of tributes a person is allowed to submit is TWO! YES, TWO! That's so it's fair and everything. ;)

Sooo…. HERE'S THE LIST! C:

District 1:  
>Girl:<br>Boy:

District 2:  
><strong>Girl: RESERVED!<strong>  
>Boy:<p>

District 3:  
>Girl:<br>Boy:

District 4:  
><strong>Girl: Winnie Aielles<strong>  
>Boy:<p>

District 5:  
><strong>Girl: Luna Luck (Lunalovegood and Dannyphantom<strong>)**  
>Boy: Flux Mazin (PiedPiper11)<strong>

District 6:  
>Girl:<br>Boy:

District 7:  
><strong>Girl: Madelyn Rosegold (xoStillAnInnocent)<br>Boy: Sloan Rowark (PiedPiper11)**

District 8:  
><strong>Girl: Betty Wimini<strong>  
>Boy:<p>

District 9:  
>Girl:<br>Boy:

District 10:  
><strong>Girl: Lessliey White<strong>  
>Boy:<p>

District 11:  
>Girl:<br>Boy:

District 12:  
>Girl:<br>Boy:


	3. Tribute List Version 2

Yay! This is looking much better… So one more update about tributes and then I'll start with the Reapings. ;)  
>Ok, so all the girl spots have OFFICIALLY BEEN TAKEN! Now the only spots open are:<br>District 3's BOY  
>District 6's BOY<br>District 8's BOY  
>District 9's BOY<br>District 10's BOY  
>District 12's BOY<br>So come on up and submit a tribute. ;)  
>HAPPY HUNGER GAMES, AND HERE IS THE CURRENT TRIBUTE LIST!<p>

Districts:

**girl= Jasper Onyx (theSkytheLand)**

**boy=Rayne Anderson (livelaughloveanddance)**

**girl= Loula Sanzes (xoStillAnInnocent)**

**boy= Tobias Williams (livelaughloveanddance)**

**girl= Hana Recort (Fate Kashigo)**

boy=

**girl= Winnie Aielles**

**boy= Xavier Xager (Havoc Chaos)**

**girl= Luna Luck (LunaLovegood and Dannyphantom)**

**boy= Flux Mazin (PiedPiper11)**

**girl= Anna-Maria Flynn (GrayceEllie)**

boy=

**girl= Madelyn Rosegold (xoStillAnInnocent)**

**boy= Sloan Rowark (PiedPiper11)**

**girl= Betty Wimini**

boy=

**girl= Rose Hallow (****.****)**

boy=

** girl= Lessliey White**

boy=

**girl= Holly Lyndon (A Walrus)**

**boy= Ian Jacobs (A Walrus)**

**girl= Athena (MaxMBlack)**

boy=


	4. Final Tribute List!

Ok, so this is the finished tribute list. C:  
>I'm probably going to post a chapter or two today, because I SERIOUSLY CAN'T WAIT TO GET TO THE ACTUAL GAMES. Like… it's eating me alive. -.-<p>

Thanks to everyone who submitted a tribute!

* * *

><p><strong>District 1 - <em>L u X u R y<em>**

**girl= Rayne Anderson (livelaughloveanddance)**

**boy=Jasper Onyx (theSkytheLand)**

* * *

><p><strong>District 2 - <em>W e A p O n S<em>**

**girl= Loula Sanzes (xoStillAnInnocent)**

**boy= Tobias Williams (livelaughloveanddance)**

* * *

><p><strong>District 3 - <em>T e C h N o L o G y S p A r K s<em>**

**girl= Hana Recort (Fate Kashigo)**

**boy= Henry Morgenstern (Cilla848)**

* * *

><p><strong>District 4 - <em>O c E a N s I d E<em>**

**girl= Winnie Aielles**

**boy= Xavier Xager (Havoc Chaos)**

* * *

><p><strong>District 5 - <em>D n A  M u T t A t I o N s_**

**girl= Luna Johnson (LunaLovegood and Dannyphantom)**

**boy= Flux Mazin (PiedPiper11)**

* * *

><p><strong>District 6 - <em>S c I e N c E  M e D i C i N e_**

**girl= Anna-Maria Flynn (GrayceEllie)**

**boy= Comma Chive (Katherin's Sue Slayer)**

* * *

><p><strong>District 7 - L u M b E r <strong>

**girl= Madelyn Rosegold (xoStillAnInnocent)**

**boy= Sloan Rowark (PiedPiper11)**

* * *

><p><strong>District 8 - <em>F a C t O r I e S<em>**

**girl= Betty Wimini**

**boy= Zeus Phantom**

* * *

><p><strong>District 9 -<em> G r A i N<em>**

**girl= Rose Hallow (****.****)**

**boy= Mark Vels (Jayfish)**

* * *

><p><strong>District 10 - <em>A n I m A l S<em>**

**girl= Lessliey White**

**boy= Zach Shim (RadioDammit)**

* * *

><p><strong>District 11 - <em>A g R i C u L t U r E<em>**

**girl= Holly Lyndon (A Walrus)**

**boy= Ian Jacobs (A Walrus)**

* * *

><p><strong>District 12 - <em>C o A l M i N i N g<em>**

**girl= Athena (MaxMBlack)**

**boy= Hunter Drew (KarenEM)**

* * *

><p><strong>Others<strong>

**girl= Hazel Ferth (****.Telly)**

**boy= Hagan Swithin (Cuddly_Cannibal)**


	5. District 1 Reapings

**Yay! Ok, so I finally wrote a chapter for District 1! (Well, not FINALLY, but it still felt like a long time to me!). Hopefully you guys will like this, I'm trying to make express what these characters would do and things like that, so when the Games come it will be easy to pick who you want to sponsor (if you get the position of one of the sponsors).  
>Here ya go~<strong>

**-Jasper Onyx-  
><strong>

The first thing I notice is that my little sister is passed out on the floor in my room. This causes me to blink my eyes a few times, rub the sleepiness away, and sit up. "Topaz?" I groan, hobbling over to her. "To-paz?" When she doesn't respond, I shake her a few times and pick her up.

"Mhhmmmhm?" Topaz murmurs as I cradle her in my arms. Even though I'm six years older than her, she still is really heavy.

"What are you doing in my room?" My question makes her pause and think (or maybe that's just the sleepiness getting the best of her) before she responds.

"There are reapings today." She gives me a weak smile. We've both been trained by my fame-hungry dad. Topaz has just started her training, but I've been training for my whole life. Dad is determined that I prepare, so when I volunteer he'll be famous. Sometimes I don't think he really cares about me.

"Are you nervous?" She nods yes, and I tickle her (under the chin, of course. That always makes her giggle). "Don't be. All that training? I'm going to win, this year." Now, Topaz stops laughing.

"What?" She nearly yells. I know it'd kill her if I die. But I won't.

"You think I want to? It's dad's fault, ya know." I make a face and mimic dad, hopefully rising her spirits.

"But you'll win, won't you?" And… I just happened to pick the wrong time to look into her eyes. They were HUGE and sparkling with that 'PWETTY PWEASE?' glow.

"Don't doubt it. Now, you need to get dressed. Nice and pretty!" Flicking my hands, I gently shoo her off to her room and close my door.

I take the next few hours to bathe in some warm water (a luxury of most people in District 1), get dressed in my tight-woven tuxedo, brush my teeth, comb my shaggy hair, and practice how I'm going to volunteer. Am I going to use attitude? No. Am I going to say it dreamily? No. Like a hero? Not that… Am I going to yell like I mean it? Yes. That's it. But before I know it, my dad struts into the room, knocks over a picture of my mom, but not purposely (he swung the door open and it accidentally hit my table),

"Today's the day! I can feel it coming… Fame, fortune, and I'll be known across the districts! Oh, and it's time to leave for the reapings." My dad announces to me, grabs my arm, and starts yanking me across the room.  
>"<p>

Dad, let's just get Topaz and go. If you keep dragging me, I'm going to be bruised during the games."

"Oh, of course. TOPAZ!" He yells at the top of his lungs. "I WANT TO SEE YOU FRONT AND CENTER, YOUNG LADY!" I watch Topaz scramble around as she bumps into many things, trying to get in front of Dad.

"Yes… dad." She shivers at his coldness. Dad picks up Topaz, her lovely yellow dress embroidered with pink flowers sways, and he motions for me to follow him. We hurry downstairs and out of our house. It's a five minute walk to the town square, but it gives us some time to talk about my game strategies.

* * *

><p>We arrive just in time, and a capitol lady rushes in front of me. "Age?" She asks in a weird twang. I reply with a nervous, "seventeen", and she shoves me in the direction of a square that is outlined with red, velvet rope that is FILLED TO THE LIMIT with boys my age. I wave goodbye to my dad and Topaz, but only Topaz replies. <em>Stupid dad. This is a death sentence. The least he can do is say something encouraging.<em> I kick the ground and wait for the slap-happy escort to make her way up to the stage and draw the names of the unlucky tributes.

"Oh goodness me!" Parfait Straxxia (the escort) giggles into the microphone. "Is it really that time of year again? I'd like to start us off with a warm HAPPY HUNGER GAMES!" She starts clapping, and the rest of us are forced to grit our teeth and clap. Or there are the consequences… "Now, I'm going to draw those lucky names from our selection! Sooo~ boys first!" Parfait sticks her chubby little arm in the basket and draws out a name. "Korredlyn Skr-" _Now is my chance._

"I VOLUNTEER!" I yell at the top of my lungs, waving my arms like mad. _Let the fun begin.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>-Rayne Anderson-<strong>

_What an awful day, _I think to myself. It's my second time participating in the reapings. Hopefully I'll never actually have to go to the games, but it's still cruel.  
>I stop brushing my Goldy-Locks curls and try to yank the brush out of my hair. <em>Stuck.<em> I start to laugh, like the bubbly person I am._ Even though I have to go to the reapings, I should still make the best of this day. It's just what I do. _

"MOM!" I yell from my room. Quickly, I run out and scream over the railing, "My brush is stuck!". And, like any other time that I get my brush stuck in my hair, she untangles the mess.

"Here's a tip: Curl your hair AFTER you brush it." She lightly kisses me on the forehead. "Good luck today, Sweetheart." Slowly, she walks down the stairs and back to her room to finish putting on her makeup (it doesn't look too divine when you have eye shadow on one eye and not the other).  
>I take a quick peek at my clock. <em>Five minutes!<em> I quickly finish up and smooth out my dress. It's a silky red base color and puffs up around my waist. Right around the puff is a caramel brown bow with a silver jewel in the middle. _I hope I look as pretty as my mom did, in my dress. I remember she told me it was her reaping dress a LONG time ago…._ My mom does look gorgeous, and that IS where I get my looks.

It doesn't take too long to round up my parents and sister (shouldn't it be the other way around?) and we leave. My mom always jokes to my sister, "If we don't leave on time, the Peacekeepers will get you!" I'm glad my sister doesn't understand what my mom actually means. She's still young and I don't want her to be scared… But she'll find out sooner or later.

Just as we make it to the reapings, an older boy yells something that, to me, just sounds like he is desperate or something. I really don't actually know what he's saying. So, I avoid my neighbors and find the 13-year-old girl pen and climb in. I put on a wide smile, which apparently has been on the whole time (it's a habit), but I just make it bigger (it has this cute effect). But that's when I notice who is called. It's me. ME!

My smile? Most people think I had surgery and they stitched my face so I would always be smiling, but this was proven wrong. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes as my sister yelled "GO SISSY!". I couldn't help myself from crying, I hope she was cheering me to win, but I couldn't tell. She's too young.

The people around me pushed me through the crowd, and I finally felt strong enough to walk to the stage. The escort, whose name is apparently Parfait, handed me a handkerchief.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is what a true competitor feels like. She's so happy she can barely stand it." Parfait gave me a big, fake hug and nudged me beside my District partner. I realized he was Jasper Onyx, the son of one of the trainers. _Uh oh. _Jasper put his arm around me. "Smile and wave, sweetie. Smile and wave…" He whispered into my ear and put on a grin.

I wanted to fall into a heap and hide in a box. This was going to be the death of me. Jasper did make me feel a LITTLE bit better, but I think he was just playing cute for the crowd. Now, I'm not sure, but maybe… Just maybe… I can make it through. But I'm going to need the help of Jasper, that's for sure. He's my only hope.

* * *

><p><em>Hi guys! I just edited this so it doesn't look all smushed together. . Now onto the other chapters! (Lol) I'm new at this whole Fanfiction thing, 'KK?<br>_


	6. District 2 Train Ride

-Loula Sanzes-

I watch my district pass by me on my train ride. My cheeks are pressed against the glass, but I don't mind that I'm fogging it up with my breath. I'm like that.

"Loula!" My district escort, Kayfi, snaps. "Sit down and eat! We'll be arriving at the Capitol tomorrow, bright and early!" Kayfi's high-pitched voice causes me to laugh. (Again, that was my immaturity taking control) "LOULA! I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS NONSENSE YOUNG LADY! NOW YOU BETTER STOP THIS OR-"

Good thing my mentor, Tae, walked in. Well, she was just passing through on the way to the kitchen. "Kayfi, stop yelling at the kids." Kayfi didn't really have a choice but to shut it. Even though her lips weren't moving, I could've sworn that she would have gone nuts! Instead, she decided to cross her arms and pout. Yeah, now I don't seem so childish, NOW DO I? *hmmph*

I just continued eating like nothing had happened. _Wait… what about my district partner?_ I look to my right and see that Tobias is just sitting there, quietly minding his own business. _Gosh, that kid has a problem._

"To-bi-as-" I try and make my voice sound as mysterious as possible, and wait for a reply. Nothing. Nada. None. Zip. Zero. Not a peep. "Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey." I rapidly start poking him, when he swiftly turns to me, stands up, and yanks my shirt collar (so I'm standing).

"Touch me again and I will rip your arms off." Tobias threatens. I start whimpering like crazy and making noises that sound like I'm choking. Because I am. Now I'm taking deep breaths. He's holding my collar too tight! Can't… breathe… SVOAJJFOEURAOJFLDFJ. I feel like this. Right when I'm about to collapse, he lets go and I fall in a heap, to the ground. I'm sobbing and I'm gasping for air, but I'm basically just choking on my tears.

Tobias leaves without another word, and turns down the hall to his bedroom. I don't pay much attention (I mean, HELLO, I'm CRYING MY EYES OUT, here!).

While all this was unfolding, Kayfi just sat where she was and watched. _Worthless wimp._ I think to myself. _At least she could've helped me… or brought in a Peacekeeper! _I was still crouched on the floor when I met her gaze. It was a mix of shock and terror.

Only now does Tae walk in. "What happened here?" She yells and runs over to me. "Shh.. Shh…" Tae tries to comfort me. "No need to cry." There's a quick pause, and then she turns to Kayfi. "What happened here?"

"T-t-t-t-t-tobias…" Kayfi managed to stutter. Tae threw her a look and ordered, "I want you to get the two Peacekeepers in the back to isolate Tobias. I'll deal with him later." It took a while for the stupid escort to interpret, but she eventually got up off her lazy rump and made her way to the back of the train to carry out Tae's order.

"Come on." I feel Tae's arms around me as she helps me up and guides me to my room. "It's ok. I've got you. No… turn to the right…" I turn to my right, and bump into the wall. "No, no. The OTHER right." Now I turn left, and plop onto my bed. Tae tucks me in and sits on my bed. It takes a few minutes for me to stop crying, but she holds my hand the whole time. _It's bad enough that I have to compete in the Games. Now the problem is that Tobias is going to be in them, too, and I don't think he likes me very much. As in: I'm his target!_

Right before she leaves, Tae hands me my token: the hairclip my sister gave me! "Where did you find this?" I quickly snatch up the hairclip and examine it. Yup, it's definitely mine.

"I found this in the bathroom." She giggles. "And specifically after I TOLD YOU that you should bring your belongings with you." Tae smiles and rubs my head.

"I know, I'm sorry." Admitting I'm wrong, I make sure to place my hairclip in the drawer next to me, so it doesn't go missing.

"No sorry needed. Just remember for next time. Not only is it good for before the games, but during them, you'll need to make sure that you bring your necessary belongings with you. Some tributes decide that they like to poke around other people's stuff. It was a… uhm… a problem in the year I competed." With a nervous laugh, she finished up. "But I think it's time for you to rest. We'll be at the Capitol tomorrow, bright and early. Goodnight." Before she switches off the light, I manage to murmur a "goodnight". Then she closes the door and she's gone. I feel helpless knowing that my district partner is out to get me.

Before I slip into the darkness of sleep, I think of one thing that makes me smile: I volunteered for my sister. I saved her. If I had let her become a tribute, this would be HER horrible mess. But she's safe now, and that's all the matters.

-Tobias Williams-

Great. JUSSSSST great. Now I'm locked up in my prison-cell-of-a-room. Not to mention the fact that it's surrounded by Peacekeepers. And, if I'm correct, my dad is the HEAD of the Peacekeepers.

It's all thanks to that stupid Loula Sanzes. But at least she's not her normal bossy self. '"Go brush your hair, it's too frizzy."' Or '"Go make me a sandwich and maybe I'll be your ally."' Really, it does get pretty annoying. Not only that, but she snaps at almost every question someone asks. '"Hey Loula, how are you doing?"'and she'll reply '"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, JERK!"'.

I try to imagine what's going to happen next, because of her. Will I be kicked out of the Games? Not likely. Will I be humiliated on public tv? Probably not. Will Tae throw a hissy fit?

I listen to the voices outside my door and manage to hear:

"Ms. Tae, Ma'am, we can't let you in."

"And why not, Offier?"

"He's a dangerous boy. That's why."

"Yes, and he's scary."

"But I need to talk to him!"

"Fine."

"Go ahead, but don't say we didn't warn you."

AAAAAANDDDDD now I know the answer. Yes.

The door swung open and in marched an angry Tae. With force, she paced forward and slapped me across the cheek. Her face was even redder than his, and it was clearly visible that she was swamped in fury. "What did you do to that girl?"

I didn't reply. _Why should I answer you?_ Again, she slapped me. "Answer me!"

Doesn't she know? Anyone can try and force words out of me, but getting them isn't that easy. When I was younger, I watched my mother die. I haven't said much, since. I've been living this horrible life.

Tae's rage got out of control. "I'm not finished with you!" She steamed, before stamping out of the room and yelling, "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" at one of the Peacekeepers. Sheesh. That girl needs to chill. I mean, I shouldn't be the one talking (I don't actually say much…), but she was overreacting. Loula bothers me. But I do have a tendency to frighten people because of my awful past.

I take a moment to think about my life, up until now. _I have a family. It's not complete without my mom. I miss her. I am off to compete in the Hunger Games. I am going to win. Then my mom will be proud of me. Even though she's not with me. _My life's sad, but it's just something that you participate in for the people you love and care for. In this case, my mom.

The clock on the wall interrupts my thoughts as it dings twelve times. _Midnight? So soon?_ Well, I'm a night owl. I've never really liked the day time. Yawning, I get up and off of my bed to look around my room. Under a mist-grey cloth marked 'Tobias' is a small, high-quality television with numerous stacks of Hunger Games recordings.

I look through the selections. And find the one that I'm looking for… the 78th games. I know that one of my family members competed that year but lost. She made it to the final three, though. She had received some food from a sponsor, but it was poisoned. She didn't know this until her stomach hurt horribly and it was too late to do anything. The person held responsible for the package was never identified.

Unwrapping the small DVD, I place it in the TV slide, turned it on, and put up the volume. I use the video to lull me to sleep. It's hard for me to bare the pain (I keep remembering of my mom), but I just smile and watch to learn how my ancestor ALMOST won. That's when I found out what to do. She was confessing to her ally and she gave me an idea.

During training, I must watch the competitors' every move. I must know them inside and out. What makes them tick, what their strengths are, what their weaknesses are, how strong they are, EVERYTHING! That's my surefire plan to win. I will win. I will show my mom I'm worthy. If not? At least I'll be with mom, again.


	7. District 3 Stylists Part 1

Ok, so I've been a bit busy lately and have only been able to finish Part 1 (of two parts) of District 3. Soooo you're just going to have to enjoy this, for right now.

WHY MUST THERE BE SO MANY TESTS IN ONE WEEK? ._.

* * *

><p>-Hana Recort-<p>

As District 3's train pulls to a stop, I flop out of bed and hit the soft pink carpet with a THUD.

"Five more minutes…" I murmur, rolling over onto my side.

* * *

><p>"Have you seen Hana?" My mentor, Stardust, questions my district escort (Lucillien, a.k.a. Lucy). As she asks this, her golden curls bounce, clearly a result of the Capitol's amazing shampoo and conditioner set (that had been a gift<em>). My my, what I wouldn't give to live in the Capitol. <em>No Hunger Games, no reapings, no worries.

"The tall girl? Short black hair?" Lucy raises an eyebrow at Stardust, who nods her head slowly. "I think that's her…" She points a chubby finger towards me.

A rather small peacekeeper is dragging me off the train. I'm still half asleep, so I'm continuously moaning, "Stop mom… I'm tired…" Well, I sounded pretty pathetic. Sadly, my mom's dead, so no-can-do, there.

"I'll take it from here," Stardust sighs, waving a tanned hand at the peacekeeper, which drops me to the floor (again, another loud THUMP). He sighs in relief and boards the train to find his co-worker (the other peacekeeper). "Hana…" She whispers to me, softly, so only I can hear. "…I'm going to shave your head!" Stardust had a devious tone to this, and immediately I shot straight up. Although I'm still sleepy, I get up REALLY fast.

"YOU WOULDN'T!" I protest, shaking the remaining feelings of sleep from my head. I just stare at Stardust as she smiles, then turns to walk away.

"Oh, but I would." Stardust replies, flicking her left hand. She doesn't turn around, so I just stand there and pout, until Lucy gasps and runs over to me.

"OH, GOOD HEAVENS DARLING! WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE PRESIDENT ARE YOU WEARING IN PUBLIC?" Lucy is so close to ripping out her hair, I'm not surprised to see that chunks of it are already missing. _Does she really get this frustrated ALL THE TIME?_

She shoves me back into the train and forces me into tight clothes. Seriously. I think I've lost the feeling in my legs, because it's numb. I grimace and close my eyes as Lucy ties a HUGE pink bow around my waist and smiles. "PERFECTION!" She cheers. I can't tell if I'll even make it to the Hunger Games… this bow is squishing my belly so tight, I think I might just pass out.

"I can't breathe…" I complain, tugging on Lucy's skirt. She just replies with a laugh and, "You'll get used to it!" So, once again, I'm being dragged off the train (this time, I have no air in my lungs).

"Here is your prep team!" Lucy smiles a big, Capitol smile (it reminds me of the Chesire Cat from Alice in Wonderland… It's a popular story, where I come from.), and pushes me in the direction of three strange people that I could mistake for monsters. All of them are dyed different base colors (light pink, orange, and yellow), but have the same (white) tattoos printed all over their bodies. They sort of remind me of the sweet Capitol desserts I'd eaten for dinner.

* * *

><p>It seems like hours and HOURS have passed. Tick, tock, tick, tock. I can't stand the clock one more minute. Nor do I appreciate my prep team; Tinsel (yellow), Flower (pink), and Mae (orange) are their names, waxing my already-hairless skin. "OUCH!" I yelp in pain as Tinsel yanks the wax paper upright.<p>

"Sorry, honey bun! It's just that you're covered in… like… FUR," She complains (in her heavy Capitol accent), patting me on the head (but I can see that she's still a bit disgusted). _Fur?_ Tinsel isn't my favorite, mainly because she makes faces when she waxes my "fur", as she calls it.

Tinsel paced over to a big wardrobe labeled 'Female Robes' and pulled out a bathrobe that was simply MAGNIFICENT. I don't know how the Capitol affords all this, but it's pretty spectacular. The robe that Tinsel holds is a sweet baby bluebell colored (my favorite! Did they know?) fur that is adorned with sparkly white patterns (and now I make the connection between my prep team's tattoos and my robes).

"See? Now we match!" The skinny stylist cheers, handing me my robe. "Here, cover up, and I'll bring in Cici." Cici? Oh, yes. Flower and Mae said something about her. She was my main stylist. But speaking of Flower and Mae, where are they?

Making sure my robe is secured tightly around me (but not choking me, like earlier), I peek behind the rows of clothes that are lined up on racks. In the back, I can just make out their figures. Flower is cooing over the different shades of nail polish and Mae is scolding her on how ugly the color combinations that she (meaning Flower) had decided on.

"Flower! Mae! Hana!" Tinsel snaps, raising her voice with every name. I watch as Flower and Mae quickly stop what they are doing and race up to the front of the room. Swiftly, I turn around just in time to come face-to-face with Cici. She looks rather young, maybe 20? Her hair is short and dark brown, but highlighted with a streak of bright pink. Her skin tone looks natural, but is (still) a very light shade of tan. The woman has big brown eyes and a sweet, reassuring smile that just happens to make my day.

"Hello, pleasure to meet you!" Cici laughs, then turns to Tinsel. "You said she was furry!" Tinsel starts explaining, and then whacks her forehead before replying: "Yeah, before I waxed her!"

This offended me, and I turned to both of them. "I never had fur in the first place!"

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too." There was a pause, because I clearly didn't want to continue arguing. Normally, I'm a very quiet person. So, speaking just isn't a habit of mine. Or at least something I like to do….

"Do people even HAVE fur?" Cici interrogated. She gave both of us a look and lifted an eyebrow. "Well, either way, I don't want to know." Once again, the beautiful young woman turned to me. "NOW," She began. "How about we get you into a nice dress for the chariot rides?"

"That would be wonderful." I smiled, before taking Cici's hand and walking out of the room. _I just hope I don't have to wear anything too ridiculous! _But when I saw my stunning costume, I froze. This was art. This was amazing. This was MY costume!


	8. District 3 Stylists Part 2

Ugh, I've been sooooo busy this past week!

Monday- Math Club

Tuesday- MY ONLY FREE DAY!

Wednesday- Crew

Thursday- Debate Club

Friday- Ballet (actually, it is Beginning Pointe)

AND tomorrow I have ballet rehearsal for the Christmas Carol. (I'm an urchin, like everyone else in my grade. And I have a duet with someone, so we get to help open the show!)

Anyway, never mind that, and enjoy this NEW CHAPTER! *happyface*

-Henry Morgenstern-

What is this… this…. This THING? I certainly can't tell, but it looks like something that my sister would wear to her ballet class. I think it's called a unitard? Yeah, that's it. She calls it a mix of a leotard and a uniform. I think it looks more like nightwear for those really-crazy-super-dinosaur-age-old people. The sleeves stretch to my wrists and the pants (well, it's actually connected…) cover my feet.

I look to see my prep team, Lloyd, Cray, Jerome, and Wren (head stylist), jumping in excitement. _Gee, don't these guys have a LIFE? The only time you'd make a costume like this for a BOY is if you LIVE UNDER A ROCK!_

"So…" Lloyd chuckles in his Spanish accent.

"Yeah, do you like it!" I can tell that Cray is really into this. I give him a blank look, and then turn to Wren.

"Wren, what is this?" My question causes him to look at the other stylists, and then they all erupt in laughter. I don't see what's so funny about making a boy wear old-people pajamas in front of the whole Panem, who decides if he lives or dies.

"Oh, come on. Obviously it's your UNIFORM!" Wren, softly, punches me in the arm. "And, you're forgetting the best part!" _Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!_

"MATCHING COVER UP SHIRT AND PANTS!" Jerome almost SCREAMS, handing me a short cut t-shirt and VERY short shorts. "Come on, try them on!" He nudges me toward a dressing room. I'm confused on how this is supposed to win me some votes, but I still try it on anyway. And, surprisingly, the fabric is really soft.

It takes a few minutes, but I finally get into my costume (after I put on the accessories that I saw hanging in the dressing room). That's when Wren smiles a tender smile and flicks a switch on my unitard, which I JUST noticed.

**BOOM! **I cower, before looking at the luminescent glow of my costume. My coal-black unitard is now glowing with assorted streaks of blue, which seem to move. This gives my shirt and pants an extra-cool look, because of the effect is has. See, my shirt and pants are very thin fabric, and are easily see-through. So my shirt and pants still glow, but now an eerie color, and only faintly. My brown boots, pulled up to my knee, remind me of the Lumber district. (Okay, I'm not actually that good with remembering the districts, okay? I'm from District 3, and that's all I really care about, now. :/) Overall, I think I look like a hot-hunk of electronics.

"Gorgeous!"

"Amazing!"

"I told you that fabric really complimented his eyes!"

"And the way the blue sparkles…"

Wren interrupts the chattering boys, and nods to me. "Would you like to talk with Hana?" Right now, I'd rather not be around my prep team, because I'm still debating if they're going to put mascara on me and dress me up like a doll (or, at least, even more so). I quickly nod yes, and he gestures me toward a door. "I'll come and fetch you when we need to leave for the Chariots." He smiles, but I don't smile back. I just walk through the door to find Hana sitting on a plush blue chair. _Wow…_I can't help but notice, but she looks… Well… Just… smoking HAWT!

"Hana?" I ask, amazed by how sweet her costume looks. It's a unitard, just like mine, covered by a dark silver dress that shines when in a certain lighting. She's also wearing brown boots, but hers are fuzzy and remind me of a sweet, gentle deer.

"I look horrible…" She murmurs, very soft, but so I can JUST hear her. I can tell that she's blushing, even though her short black curls cover her face.

"No, you don't." I reply, quickly turning my head away. _Must… ignore… pretty girl… in pretty dress…_

Hana's head snaps over to my neck, and she gasps when she sees that, on my leather cord, is a blue stone. I notice that she's looking at it, and I say in a hushed whimper, "My mom. She gave it to me before her…." I didn't want to go on, but I could tell that Hana understood.

"I have one, too." The sweet girl replies. She pulls out a chain, which has been tucked in the turtleneck of her unitard, and attached to it is a stone. Hana walks over to a window and holds it in front of the moon. With a flash, the room lights up in a rainbow of colors, all produced from the beautiful gem. "My friend gave it to me."

Now, I smile, for once. Yeah, yeah. Normally I'm such a tough guy. But I mean, give me a break. Hana's a sweet girl and I… I think I might like her. I remember, on the train, she told me about how she lives with her older brothers. We actually do have a lot in common. My mom is dead. Hers is, too. My favorite color is blue. Hers is, too. I have a necklace to remind me of someone back home. She does, too.

"Henry!" Wren snaps his head in the room, and I quickly turn my lovey-dove gaze away from Hana. I grab Hana's hand, and pull her with me. "Come on, it's time for the Chariot rides. You two look GREAT! Remember, have fun out there. Smile, and, seriously, try to look good for the sponsors." He gives us both a dramatic look as if to say, "These people determine life and death. Don't blow it."

Before heading out the door, I turn to Hana. She looks at me. I look at her. Do I confess now? No, I'll tell her later. Should I? Yes… Yes, I'll just tell her later. That's it.

Now, I squeeze her hand (REALLY tight), and we pace through my preparation room, to the main entrance, to the car. I help her into the car, and we smile at each other for a moment. NOW!

"Hana?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that-" Before I could finish, I was cut off.

"Kids, I need you to remain silent! I'm going to try and get you some sponsors. So hush if you value your life!" Wren turned from his driving seat, holding a strange Capitol phone in his hand.

_Wren, if I make it out of the Games alive I'm going to MURDER YOU!_ I angrily yell, in my thoughts. Shoot. Well, I guess it's a sign. _FLOWERS! That's what it's missing. And chocolate. _Yeah, sure, that's it. All I know is that I'm going to, sooner or later, confess my love to Hana.


	9. Sponsorship Part 1

Henry: *drags Hana by the wrists*

Hana: LET GO OF ME YOU… YOU… YOU BOY! *snaps*

Henry: ….

Hana: I'm a girl, ok? I'm not that good at yelling mean things. *poutyface*

Henry: Aw, it's okay, my little cookie. *runs hand along Hana's face*

Hana: *SLAP!* Don't be touchin' mah face. :/

Henry: *numb with pain* OH MAH FUDGE. :c Oh, and Anna doesn't own the Hunger Games series. So please don't sue her. Or Hana will slap me, again.

Hana: *hehehehehe!* Trust me, I most certainly will.

MORAL OF THE STORY: HANA IS A SCARY WITCH. C: (WAIT, isn't that Evil Child's job? Btw, that's an inside joke. I'll explain it later)

Ok, so I don't want tributes to die so easily in the arena (what fun would that be?). So I'm going to ask you, the audience, AND the people who submitted characters, TO SPONSOR THE TRIBUTES!

Read the section below that applies to you.

Just Viewing: Ok, so you may sponsor up to TWO PEOPLE, but not AT THE SAME TIME! You must wait a chapter before you can sponsor (So an example would go sorta like this:

-Chapter 1: Sponsored

-Chapter 2: Not sponsored

-Chapter 3: Not sponsored

AND SO ON!

Also, you will automatically start out with 20 POINTS! From there, you can answer questions (and things like that) so that you can earn some more points.

Submitted a character: Ok, you may ONLY SPONSOR YOUR CHARCTER(s)! No sponsoring anyone else's character, okay? And you don't have to sponsor anyone, if you don't want to. You don't have to participate in this part AT ALL. This is OPTIONAL, but it WILL PROBABLY HELP YOUR CHARACTER TO SURVIVE LONGER! You must wait THREE CHAPTERS before you can sponsor your tribute(s)! Then you can sponsor them (again). Also, you will start out with FIFTY POINTS!

Ok, so a list of items you can buy will be posted before the games start, and possibly on my page. Points will be updated every few chapters, and almost all chapters will have questions or something to do that will earn you points.

For instance, this time, you can earn points BY:

Short review (15 points): Maybe how you like it so far? (3-5) well-written sentences.

Medium review (30 points): Again, just like the short review. (6-8) well-written sentences.

Long review (50 points): THIS IS THE BIG WHOPPER! I'm looking for about 9-10 well-written sentences, and trust me, this is TOTALLY WORTH IT. 50 points can go a LONG WAY in the Hunger Games.

Who plays Katniss Everdeen in the Hunger Games Movie? (10 points)

You have 10 flasks of Tracker Jacker venom in a basket. 10 kids ask for some. You give each of them a flask of Tracker Jacker venom, but still, one flask remains in the basket. How is this possible? (20 points)

PM me if you have any questions, or if I made any mistakes. ;)


	10. District 4 Chariot Ride Disaster

Winnie: *dressed up as Tigger* :/

Xavier: *shove* Say it? Pleassssseeee?

Winnie: *sigh*Xavier is supermegaawesomefoxyhot. There. I said it. You happy?

Xavier: ….And…?

Me: Winnie… don't make me put you as a bloodbath character. :s

Winnie: *DRAMATIC SIGH* Anna does not own the Hunger Games.

* * *

><p>-Winnie Aielles-<p>

Colada (my mentor), is running around in circles. "Okay, um… don't panic. Ok, just… um… uh…. Smile and wave! Yes, just look cute. That's it! Just like that! Mhm! But what if they interview you? What are you gonna say? I mean, we haven't gone over this or anything and you guys are gonna need these sponsors and I-" I cut her off by slapping her in the face. She just mumbled, "Thanks. I can go a bit overboard…" and she gave me an embarrassed smile.

"Panem! Welcome to the Pre-Hunger Games Chariot Rides!" The announcer, Rick Days, booms through the loudspeaker. With the audience fired up, he continues. "All the contestants are here, and looking better than ever. So… Without a further ado: LET THE CHARIOTS COMMENCE!"

That's when District 1's chariot pulled through the red velvet curtain. We'd probably start moving in a minute. I flatten out my costume and smile. It's gorgeous. I'M gorgeous.

My prep team put a LOT of work into my costume… a MERMAID! Yes, it may sound like something a little kid would wear, but this is beautiful. I wear a jasmine-colored bikini top, studded with rhinestones and jewels and embedded with sea shells. My belly is exposed, but around my waistline (to my feet) is a deep sea-urchin purple tail. On the sides, silky silver fabric is stitched on. I imagine that, in water, it would shine against the moonlight and flail with my every move, outlining my swift strokes. People would mistake me for a real mermaid and they'd tell stories of my absolute beauty… But let's not get carried away, here.

Xavier, my district partner, is dressed like a sailor. See, the connection between our costumes is that I'm the mermaid (a.k.a. a siren). What do mermaids do? They sing. How does that connect with sailors? Some people believe that mermaids at sea would lure in sailors with their beautiful songs, and the sailors would fall under a spell, a LOVE spell. They'd be so in love that they'd try and swim to the mermaid, but would drown. Sad, isn't it? Too bad I don't like Xavier, but I don't think that he likes me… Plus, I'm not good at singing, so no chance I will be singing heartfelt songs to sailors anytime soon!

"Ahh!" I screech as Xavier picks me up. "Let go of me!" Now I use my fists to pound on his back, and I flip my tail in frustration.

"Hey, quiet it down! If you want sponsors, just play along." He gives me a look. _Ugh, MORE strategy plays? That guy thinks he knows how to do EVERYTHING right. I mean, yes, he HAS been right about things like that, before... BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!_ I just stare at him as he explains. "We need to look cute together. Then, Panem likes us. So…. We get sponsors. Do the math."

I roll my eyes, and he starts shaking. "What's wrong?" I ask. _Is he scared or WHAT?_

"You're… heavier… than… you… look…" Xavier mumbles, and I just snap back at him: "It's none of YOUR business how much I way!" Yes, one of my many qualities… I get angry very easily. But am I REALLY that fat?

And, perfect timing, our chariot starts to move. We're being pulled out of the holding room and through the velvet curtains. The audience cheers when they see us, and Rick starts to talk.

"Say hello to District 4's tributes! Winnie Aielles and Xavier Xager. District 4 is the fishing district, so the two kiddos portray a mermaid and a hopeless sailor." _Hopeless? How dare he insult Xavier…? That's MY job!_ Plus, Xavier is a pretty muscular guy, if you ask me. I've seen him around the district a few times, mostly when he's with his family. (Finnick Odair, the VICTOR is part of his family! Can you BELIEVE IT?)

I look at Xavier. I can tell, from the expression on his face, that he isn't too happy with Rick. But he's trying his hardest to cover it up and win a few sponsors. He nudges me, and I start waving. _Pfft._

"Xavier…" I whisper and cling onto him. A strong wind blows through my blonde hair, and it's starting to make me slip. I desperately grasp for something to hold onto, but before I know it… I fall to the ground. My head hurts, and it only takes a few seconds, or what seems like forever, before I blackout. The last thing I remember seeing is the panicked face of Xavier.

-Xavier Xager-

The whole audience gasps, and Rick says something, but I don't even bother to listen.

Horses neigh and come to a halt, all the other tributes confused about what's going on. Some of them have to lean against the sides, so that they don't fall off.

"Winnie… Winnie…!" I cradle her in my arms. I think she's blacked out, not too severely, though. She doesn't say anything in return, but she does breathe softly. I take it as an 'I'm okay'.

"Hey, move outta the way!" Capitol medics push me aside, and I quietly watch as they lift Winnie on a stretcher. Colada sprints in my direction, whimpering un-clear instructions. When she reaches me, I can she her pained expression. "What now?" Colada whispers. For once, I have no idea.

As the medics carry Winnie away, I try to keep up. But I'm being forced back onto my chariot. So, in a matter of minutes, the chariots resume. Rick keeps announcing the districts until the final one is out of the holding room.

When all the chariots are lined up in a curved line, President Skye leans over her balcony and addresses us. "Tributes! You all look stunning in your magnificent outfits, due to your BRILLIANT Capitol prep team! But back to the subject. I'd like to wish you all good luck, because the next while will be hard, and only one may survive the challenge in the arena. And, because of the fact that this is the 4th Quarter Quell, there is a surprise that I, maybe might have, had forgotten to say. This year, the games will be run by Maple Mackenzie!" Maple, last year's victor, silently waves beside President Skye. _The sweet District 11 citizen running the Hunger Games? This must be a mistake. But the Capitol has their ways…_ I shudder. "Maple will be putting on this year's games. Oh, yes, this will be fun. Just wait and you'll see…" President Skye evilly chuckles. She concludes with: "By the way… Maple simply ADORES mazes. Think about that. Good night, Panem, and enjoy the Games!" before leaving the cheering audience to watch from the comfort of her presidential mansion.

Colada was right. We WERE going to be interviewed. But to my relief, it wasn't anything major. Right before the chariot would pull back into the holding area, Rick would ask us something. Some tributes were asked how they felt about the Games, or what their strategy would be. Others were asked if they were scared or if they had an alliance, yet.

Rick turned to me with a smile on his face that seemed reassuring, unlike the rest of the Capitol, with smiles that could kill and eyes that could stare into your very soul, possibly even turn those weak enough to stone. "How do you plan on fighting in the Hunger Games? Any special strategies or skills?"

"Rick, don't you mean WIN the Hunger Games?" I pause and look at the audience, who cheers in approval. "I'm going to win the Games using strategy. Most people don't think before they act in the Games, and sometimes, that can be a fatal mistake. I'm unlike those people. I intend to use every tribute's strength as a disadvantage."

"Well, then the best of luck to you, Xavier, and have a great night!" Rick waves as my chariot pulls through the curtains and into the holding room.

"Colada!" I call for my mentor, and finally find her at the drink station. "Colada, I need to visit Winnie. Now."

"W-w-winnie?" Colada trembles, holding onto my shoulder, she walks me away from the table. "I don't believe that she's taking visitors right now." I give her a stern glare, and she puts up her hands. "A-alright, alright. I'll t-take you to her." With a sigh, she ushers me through several different hallways until we reach a door labeled 'Tribute Medics Center'. "H-here. Ask for W-Winfrey." _Winfrey? Her real name is WINFREY? _And, rushing as fast as she can, Colada scampers away like a frightened lab rat.

I push open the pearl white door and observe my surroundings. It's a small place, but very elegant. The whole place is made up of colors from the grayscale, even the employees' uniforms.

"May I please see Winfrey?" I ask the young lady at the front desk, who eyes me.

"Name?"

"Xavier Xager, tribute of District 4."

"Alright," She sighs and points to a room. "She's in that room. But not too long, she's not doing very well." I gulp and proceed to the room. Little do I know that she's still unconscious.

"Winnie?" Softly, I whisper her name. "Winnie, are you okay?"

Winnie ever-so-slightly tumbles in her sleep. I moan and look at her diagnosis sheet, which is sitting on the counter. It reads:

'_Winfrey Jasey Aielles, tribute of District 4, was knocked out during the Chariot Rides when she fell over, due to a strong wind. (Still undetermined what source caused this) Winfrey soon entered a stage of unconsciousness a minute after her fall, and was brought to the hospital._

_Diagnosis: Unconscious, will probably enter a coma for a few days. Her impact was major._

_Treatment: To be determined.'_

I sigh and put down the sheet. My eyes scan the room, and settle on the moon-based clock. _It's 12:05._ I smile to myself, and continue looking around the room. A chair!

Gripping the chair, I pull it beside sweet, unconscious Winnie. _She's so peaceful when she's not awake. Seriously, that's about it._ I feel bad that she's probably going to have to spend the WHOLE night alone. I smile a bit, and grip her hand tightly, before resting my head on her bedspread and drifting to sleep. It engulfs me in a shadowy haze, and I don't want morning to come. If only Winnie was always this quiet…

When I'm asleep, I have a strange dream about the wind. How was the wind strong enough to blow Winnie off the Chariot? That's not possible. Unless… unless that Capitol has something to do with it. But maybe I'm wrong. Maybe there's a storm to come? Either way, I don't want to be involved. Too late, I think I already am!

* * *

><p>OOOOH cliff-hanger! Is the Capitol REALLY the people responsible for the wind? Or what it just some nasty weather getting out of hand? Find out next chapter!<p>

Also, this chapter you can earn 20 points by answering this question CORRECTLY:

You have 10 flasks of Tracker Jacker venom in a basket. 10 kids ask for some. You give each of them a flask of Tracker Jacker venom, but still, one flask remains in the basket. How is this possible?

And here are the current scores:

A Walrus: 110

Katherine's Sue Slayer: 95

Radio: 50

KarenEM: 60

Jayfish: 100

Fate Kashigo: 100

Piedpiper11: 50

Luna Lovegood and Danny Phantom: 50

theSkytheLand: 60

xoStillAnInnocent: 60

LiveLoveandDance: 100

GrayceEllie: 90

MaxMBlack: 60

Please alert me if I got your score wrong, because I'm not feeling so good~ (stupid fever!) :c


	11. Maple at the HQ

Ok…

So to tide you guys over, I'm just going to put in a little scene that should give you a little hint for what's to come in the arena because, truthfully, I'd rather just get to the Games. I'm not a big fan of the introductions and stuff about the characters. My passion is ACTION! XD

* * *

><p>~Maple Mackenzie, Head Gamemaker~<p>

I stare at one of my fellow gamemakers, Amber. She's busy fiddling around with the control panels, which I don't think is quite appropriate, due to the fact that the Games haven't even started yet.

Yes, the thought of me being Head Gamemaker is sickening. I don't like it. But, the Capitol has their way, and I'd rather endure being a gamemaker then… well, I don't actually know what methods the Capitol uses, but I don't think that they're pleasant.

"Cut that out!" I instruct, picking up Amber's hands and placing them on her lap. "That's for the Games."

"So?" She snorts. "We need to see if they're ready!" Amber flicks her Red-Delicious-Apple hair and turns back to the monitor, surveying all the different buttons.

"Well, clearly they are. Because we just knocked that District 4 girl off her chariot. And if we hadn't turned off that button when we had, we might have had to cancel the Games for this year. What are you thinking? They'd have my HEAD if this was canceled!" With force, I slam my hand onto the coffee table, before shrieking in pain as my (spilled) coffee drenched my hand. _It's… so… HOT!_

I signal for an avox, who quickly runs in with a towel. "Ah, thank you." It doesn't take long for me to dry my hand, but I still feel the pain rushing through my hand.

The avox nods, before leaving. Amber and I just watch as she leaves, but then we turn our attention back to our quarrel.

"Well, yeah, but the Capitol has medicine that can heal injuries!" To her, this must not be serious. But I think it might as well be.

"What about concussions?" I snap back. "Do we have anything for that? That poor girl just got knocked off of her chariot!"

Amber pauses for a moment, to think, but then replies. "That's being developed."

"Exactly my point. If the scientists are rushed, there will probably be side effects."

"So?"

"SO? Amber, we can't send a damaged girl into the arena. Do you know that?"

"We can and we will." She firmly finishes, before resuming her button-pushing game.

"Fine." I mutter. "Be like that. But if they can't finish the medicine in time, I'm sending you into the arena instead." Simply, I turned to walk out of the main control room, but I pause when she replies.

"You wouldn't! You COULDN'T!" Distress covered Amber's face. I could tell that she thought I was joking, but the fact that I was Head Gamemaker meant that if she pissed me off, I probably could.

"'I can and I will.'"

"You'll do what?" Amber's twin, Cassie, passed by me, before making her way to the lockers at the back of the room.

"Nothing," I reply, just as Amber yells, "SHE WAS GOING TO PUT ME IN THE GAMES!". I give her a creepy look, but she just fiendishly smiles.

Cassie doesn't really seem to notice. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Tell her she can't!" Amber protests.

We both watch as Cassie files her papers and quickly pulls out a big file labeled, "Cornucopia". "Well, I have a lot of work to do. So… I guess I'll sponsor you." Then she looks down at her papers and heads out of the room.

"Wha-? WAIT!" I quickly move out of the way as Amber flings herself after her sister.

"Pshhh." Growling, I look back to the monitor and put on my headset. "Yes. Maple Mackenzie. The arena is doing fine? Okay. I'll keep that in mind. Oh, and can you do me a favor? I'd like you to test Weapon #11. Yes, I'm serious! I don't care that it's dangerous. Fine, but I want a full report when you're done."

* * *

><p>Later…<p>

~Maple Mackenzie, Head Gamemaker~

I switch on my headset and kick back. "Tell me." I listen as one of the workers gives a report on Weapon #11. Then I smile. "Yes? It'll work?" Great! See, I just need to have this year's Games go as a success and then I'll be free to go! If not… Well, that won't be pretty.

"I'm sure of it. Tester Code A21HD3 has had a negative response, determined by several blood samples." The person on the other end replies. "Right now we're adding a few tweaks to Weapon #11, and then it should be set for the Games."

"Good… good… Oh, and can you do something for me?"

"Depends."

"I want you to infuse Weapon #11 with plants, animals, and berries."

"WHAT?" I could hear the shock in the person's voice.

"You heard me!" I snap back.

"B-but that's not safe! Almost anything can happen!"

"My life is on the line! You will do what I say or else!" My voice echoes eerily into the microphone. "I don't care if the results are catastrophic, these are the Games. It doesn't make a difference."

There's silence between us, for a moment. Then the person replies, "Fine," and the line goes dead. _Should I really be doing this?_ I think. _She's right… This could be monstrous._

At the time, little did I know that I was right. It WOULD be monstrous. Literally.

* * *

><p>YAY!<p>

How was that? C:

And no, Maple is not going to put Amber in the Games.

She just wanted to scare Amber away, cuz she can be super annoying. XD

Oh, Maple~


	12. District 5 Discussion over Dinner Part 1

So Luna can't write this chapter.

DEPRESSING, I know.

Because she is an amazing writer (we have Language Arts together and I read her stories. Trust me, I know). Anyway, there were computer issues and so she couldn't get it written. SORRY PEEPS, UNTIL NEXT TIME!

But she will be writing a chapter sometime. *HAPPY FACE*

And so ya… This is Part 1 of the 2 parts for this chapter… Because It's late at night and I can't sleep until I get this posted… -.- Lol.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>~Flux Mazin~<br>_I'm being fattened up all for what? _I ask myself.

All around me, seated at a rectangle-shaped table, is my crew, and my fellow tribute. On my right hand side is Luna, then Clisque (her stylist), then Katie (her mentor), then Akeelah (our escort), then Zolga (my stylist), and finally Obe (my mentor).

My eyes scan the table. I immediately spot a spinach-leaf salad with strawberries, almonds, and goat cheese dressed in a sweet, syrupy Romaine sauce. Across from that is a large bird-like creature that appears to have been served and dressed like a turkey. I lick my lips at the sight of the chunky stuffing that's literally oozing out of the bird's neck. On the far side of the table is a large soup bowl, filled with a rich butternut soup. It's drizzled with parsley and some sort of spice I don't recognize, but I yearn for. It smells like… strange enough, home.

I'm reminded of how I might not ever return home, but I just grimace and glance up as Obe starts to talk with her mouth half-full.

"Ahhh…" She breathes a loud sigh. I can tell she's enjoying it by her delighted facial expression. For a moment, I wonder if she's experiencing a second in heaven. Sure looks like it. "This salad is TO DIE FOR!" Obe literally screams the last part of her sentence. Before any of us can reply, she turns around and starts rapidly poking an Avox that's passing by. "MISS, MISS, MISS, MISS!"

And then I realize that my life LITERALLY falls into the hands of… well…. this CHILD.

The Avox turns around, confused, and listens as Obe asks for the recipe, and surprisingly, a takeout box. I could tell Luna was bewildered, because she nearly choked on her "bird" wing, with a blank expression. But the Avox nodded and did as said.

"So…" Akeelah started. "Do you two have any training plans? Obe? Katie? Have you discussed this yet?" Daintly, the young woman dabbed her pink lips clean and stared us down.

"No, officer," I replied, before helping myself to some of the supposedly "to-die-for" salad. Obe stifled a giggle, but Luna just saluted Akeelah and went "That's a negative, Officer Akeela!"

"Kids…" She muttered. "But seriously, you two should start working on your plans. For instance, are you two going to be allies?"

For a moment, I truly consider her. But then I think of what she can do… I don't really know.

"We'll have to discuss it…" Luna replies. _Ah, good. I don't have to be the one to say it. Yet, on the other hand, she can cook. And, I mean, you HAVE to admit, I'm probably not going to remember anything to do with food. But only time can tell._

"Okay then! What about your training? Weaknesses? Strengths? Come on, people! The first day of training is tomorrow and we need to have a schedule planned out!" Gee, why's she trying to rush us? I can see the urgency wrinkled in her 20-year-old face.

"Well… I'm good at aiming, er- knives. I never miss, actually." Luna blushes. "And I'm a quick learner, too. I guess."

"Hiding," I answer, sharply. _Don't give too much away. Or it could end up eating you alive…_ Possibly literally!

"That's it?" Zolga pipes up.

"Yes." Dramatically, I sigh. _Fall_ _for it, fall for it, fall for it!_ I'll tell Obe later, in private. Just not now, not here. I don't trust Luna. I don't really trust anyone. _24 enter that arena, 23 die. I'm going to be that 1 person that isn't shipped home in a wooden crate for the district to mourn over._

Fortunately, they do. _The plan is on track!_ A devious smile cracks open on my thin, pink lips, which Luna automatically catches. "What's that?" She interrogates me.

"NOTHING!"

"Really?" Luna smirks. "Didn't look like nothing."

"It was."

And suddenly, I don't think I can trust this girl. I wait in an awkward silence, gnawing away at the food on my plate. Slowly devouring the rich Capitol food. Luna looks straight ahead, plainly. There's no expression on her face, which sort of creeps me out. On the whole train ride, she kept to herself. Who knows what she's been doing. All I know is, I don't trust her.

I don't trust anyone.

I don't want to trust anyone.

I don't want to lose the Hunger Games.

* * *

><p>OKAY!<p>

Review or PM me if you have a comment/question/concern/suggestion.

AND…

Question time!

Where was the Hunger Games trailer first posted for the world to view it?  
>Worth 10 points.<p>

PM THIS TO ME, DO NOT REVIEW OR 30 POINTS WILL BE DEDUCTED FROM YOUR POINTS TOTAL! C: Is this clear? Lol. XD

Again, sorry about the delay. :p

ITS JUST THAT there were computer issues.  
>*MHMHMANDTHATSWHYWEDONTUSEMACS*<p>

Lol, JK! Luna doesn't use a Mac. Well, at least not the laptop… Do you have a Mac at home?


	13. District 5 Discussion over Dinner Part 2

Part 2. ;) ENJOY MAH PEEPS!

Oh… and a mini scene for ya'll (Oh, how it's fun to say that word…):

Luna: *flies in holding Flux by the arms* FLUXY~

Flux: AWH LEMME GO!

Luna: Nyeh nyeh nyeh! *shakes finger*

Flux: OKAY, OKAY, ANNA DUDN'T OWN THE GAMES… *Luna drops him* EEEEEEEE-eeeeeeeee….

Why are the girls always the ones with the attitude? xD

* * *

><p>~Luna Johnson~<p>

I merely sigh and turn my head in Katie's direction. "Am I free to go?"

Katie stops mid-bite, winks at me, and joyfully springs to life. "Yes, yes, YES! Wash up and I suggest you watch some previous Games before bed!" How can she talk so carelessly about the Games? Well, adults are adults. One thing is sure: I'll never understand them, no matter how old I'll turn out to be.

Without another word, my hands swiftly move across the table. Positioning my fork in knife in a Q, pushing in my chair, and nod my goodbye.

I make my way through the puzzle of our temporary house, and eventually (with the help of several peacekeepers and a small avox) locate the bathroom. It's rather large, compared to mine. The walls are studded with small (1"x 1") charming light-pink tiles that give it a luminescent glow. The floor is nearly the same, but these tiles are much larger and sparkle a crisp cloud-white. What really catches my eye, though, is the high-tech Capitol shower. It seems to be computer programmed and everything! (Okay, this might sound a bit strange, but I actually do think this bathroom is cool. I mean, HELLO! High-tech shower, shiny tiles… literally, they glow like a dance floor! I've never been this pampered!)

Slipping out of my clothes, I stare, in confusion, at the tall shower. "Open? Open?" I question, but the bath doesn't respond. _HOW_ _THE HECK DOES THIS STUPID THING WORK?_ I slam my hands on the shower wall repeatedly. It still doesn't work. Finally, after the BILLIONTH time, the shower wall somehow morphs to a shower curtain. I don't even know how this is possible, so don't ask me. I'm guessing the Capitol found a way to get rid of some of the density? (A.N.: Btw, I think it's density… right? Lol, correct me if I'm wrong!)

Head-over-heels, quite literally, I tumble into the shower. "Ouch…" I mumble, coughing and sputtering my words. If I'm not mistaken, right in front of me is half of my tooth (*groan*).

Then I remember a long time ago, for a history project, we had to watch the 74th Hunger Games. Katniss Everdeen (Rest in Peace! Saving Peeta was heroic of you.) had, at the interviews, announced that the Capitol showers rained some of the most extraordinary things. She wasn't kidding. My shower spritzed purple liquid… I don't even want to think about it!

But, life continues on. I figure out how to work the shower (gawsh, this Capitol stuff is CONFUSING! -.-), shampoo and conditioner my hair, and cover myself in soapy suds. Ahh… bubbles!

Before I know it, the shower runs cold. A shiver runs down my spine, and I decide it's time to get out. Sadly, I have to rinse off with icy water before I can get out.

I wrap myself in a fluffy fuchsia bathrobe and tie the small belt. I look up to the mirror, and my face is reflected in the foggy glass. A smile lights my, now, warm and bright face. I push away the lock of my hair that hangs in front of my eyes and forehead, revealing a series of green tattoos and haunted emerald eyes—sort of like a ghost. As I smile, they glow. Not naturally, though. I unfold two tiny little wings and smile bigger. _Well, there's at least one chance of me surviving._

See, not many people know that I was once a test subject. Oh, yes. District 5 of DNA and Mutations. I don't really know what I'm crossed with, but it scared me with those horrible tattoos, midget wings, and gleaming eyes, which remind me of venom. And not pleasant venom, if at all.

Rushing my way through, I brush my teeth and scamper back to my room, get properly dressed, switch on the television (oh Capitol, why are all your devices impossible to understand?), and sprawl out in bed. Great, the only things on TV are the reruns of the reapings, chariots, and past Games. Well, I guess they've locked everything else.

One hour… two hours… three hours… I watch as the clock ticks on and on. Feelings bundle up inside me, and I recoil as horror occurs. "Ah!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

Katie, in a short green nightgown, comes bursting into my room (strangely, she's equipped with an umbrella… I don't even want to know. O.O'), followed by a sleepy Akeelah.

"What's going on in here?" Katie urges, pointing the umbrella all around the room, looking for a sign of danger.

"J-just watching the H-hunger Games," I manage whimper, ducking even further under the warm, silk covers.

Katie de-tenses, and Akeelah falls on the floor (we all know she's just being lazy). "I thought you were in real trouble!" Katie hisses, but calms herself down. "It's okay," She sing-songs and strokes my head. "No need to watch anymore of that." Her hand slips over the remote and she switches the button to "off."

I just whimper, again. She pats my head, again.

I can feel myself crossing into the clutches of sleep. I'm wearily drifting off… Dreaming of a horrible nightmare… Yes, it's all a dream… Me being reaped, all a dream…

That's when I wake up. "Mom?" I call. My eyes scan the room, and my animated smile seems to droop. It's not a dream; I really am in the Games. And those deaths I've seen on TV, one of those brutal murders could be my fate. I gulp and pray for dear life…

I'm going to need it.

* * *

><p>YAY PEEPS! I updated. ;) So I'll probably also have District 6 up today, because I just need to edit it and then I'll be sure to go.<p>

By the way…:

1. Piedpiper11: Aw, that's a nice review. C: Oh, and 50 points to your score.

2. Okay people, can you help me out? It is time to… organize the points! And since it's a pain to have to go through and find EVERYONE'S point number, can you help me by telling me yours (as apposed to me finding everyone's)? Thanks, it'd help a lot. ;)

3. If you do not have a character in this story and would like to sponsor a character, tell me so I can open a spot for you to collect points. C:

4. I have a question here for you guys (for 20 points):

A young tribute from District 1 is trapped in a house with no way out. She doesn't think she can escape, because mutations are guarding all possible exits. They're hungry (haven't eaten in about a month), and would pounce on the tribute, first change they get. But, there is a way for the tribute to escape. How is this possible?

5. And another question, just 'cuz I think it's all cutesy. C: Btw, I'm convinced that Gale has the answer on a T-Shirt, and he wears it when he's feeling emotional. xD (For 10 points):

What do you get when you cross the Girl on Fire and the Boy with the Bread?


	14. District 6 Training Center Fun

Awh ponies. C:

Okay, continue on with your usual business. Don't mind me. Just read the story and review. xD

JK.

HAVE A GREAT THANKSGIVING~ (Well, If I don't update by then…)

* * *

><p>~Anna-Maria Flynn~<p>

"Woah…" I whisper in awe. From what I can see, this section of the Training Center in huge! There are things like rope tying and knotting, snares and traps, hunting, knives, spears, bow and arrows, axes, berries, and basic survival. I don't know which station I should hit first, but when I look around, I find out that I have an advantage, due to the fact that the only people in the room are the trainers, my mentor, Ace, my district partner, Comma, and me.

Ace takes this moment to smile and ask us: "So, what are your talents? I want a full list, now!" She blurts this out in her overly peppy voice, and I stare at Comma. He just watches Ace.

"Well… I can use a knife…" I murmur, staring down at the ground. It just-so-happens to cross my mind that I don't think I should be saying this in front of Comma. "Ugh… I'm fast at running, if that counts… I can sneak around easily…" Immediately I put up my hands and give the two an embarrassed look. "But I'm not a stalker or anything!"

Ace just gives me a sweet little giggle (And she won the games? Seriously, this chick doesn't seem right). "Is that all?"

"Yes," I reply, and turn to Comma. I give him a little nudge, and he just looks at me. His face is un-readable. From what I know, he's volunteered. Story is, he's here to try and find his lost love. How sweet, only problem is that he has to fight 23 other kids to the death.

"I can handle a spear, I'm fast, and… basically, I know how to survive," Comma chokes on his words. I can tell for a moment that he really must love that girl, because a love struck look crosses his face. But just for a moment. And then it's gone. That tender, sweet feeling. Seriously, for a second, I almost pitied him.

"Right, right. Then let's figure out what you two need to work on, shall we?" She just goes on and on, listing some possible stations. We all turn to face the elevator as it softly dings it's melodious tune, announcing the arrival of District 2. Their mentor, whose name I've never heard, is leading the two kids. The petite girl, Loula is her name, I think, and the tall boy named Tobias (I've seen him on the Reaping replays when I was on the train) strut out. Huh. They remind me of Comma. All of them have this weirdly annoying look on their face. I can't help but giggle, and Comma has to slap his hand over my mouth. _Thanks_, I want to say, but I'd rather not draw too much attention to myself.

"Alliance with District Two!" Ace mouths, and I nod, dragging Comma by the hand. He merely grumbles and dislodges his hand from my lock. Oh, right. I don't want to seem like his girlfriend.

"Hey," I began. "I'm Anna-Maria, and this is-" Before I can finish, Comma cuts me off.

"Comma. My name is Comma."

"Yes, his name is Comma. I was wondering if you'd like an alliance?" Of course, this approach (the 'say it and get it over with method'), wasn't recommended.

The duo stared us, up and down. "Why?" Tobias snarls.

I take a moment to think, and hold up a finger as if to say, "Wait,". Then I pace over to the nearest stand with a knife, snatch the biggest one I can find, and run back to where I was originally standing. "Move," I order Comma, who reluctantly steps out of the way. "This is why."

And before anyone can say a word, can blink an eye, can interpret what I just said, I spin around and throw my knife as hard as I can. An ear-to-ear grin spreads on my face as it sinks into a thick dummy.

It's official that everyone is stunned, because I can see it on their faces, even though they try to hide it. Loula and Tobias whisper a few things to each other, before agreeing.

"We could use your knife skills," Loula chirped. "Plus, Comma, is it? Yes, you look like you're strong enough. Wow, look at those muscles! Anyway, you could be a fine addition." But before we start to celebrate, she adds: "Just don't step out of line or I'll have to put you in the time-out corner!" She giggles, but then gives me a serious look and hisses. "Per..ma…nent…ly!" This freaks me out, but I just smile.

Comma replies with a, "I wouldn't be caught red-handed," and shrugs it off before walking away. I stay to chat it out, and start to learn a whole lot about them. And I mean A LOT. Great, just what I need to use to my advantage.

Our little group stops talking when Maple enters the room. I look around and just realize that the other tributes have already arrived. Goodness, let's just hope that I didn't say too much. Don't want the other tributes listening in, now do we?

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the Training Center! For those of you who are tributes, this is the place where you will be trained. There are several stations, so you and your mentor will discuss your training schedule. Or, if you are adventurous, you can try finding your own stations. Here at the stations, you will learn several things. Some examples are basic survivals and hunting," Maple smiles at me, then a girl from District 10. "For those of you who are returning here, you are welcomed here with open arms! I hope you're enjoying it here as much as I am!" I can tell this is a lie, and that she was probably forced to say all this and to act this happy about the Hunger Games. She was devastated when she "lost" her boyfriend to the Hunger Games, the year of her victory.

A few more sentences are said, and she dismisses us to the stations. Immediately, I head over to the knives station, and glance a look at Comma, who is at the spears station with Loula. _Huh, similarity. Who knew?_

Knife practice is easy. I pick up the knife and throw it. When I look, I notice that the knife is fully embedded into the dummy. It's designed to look like an actual tribute, so "blood" spurts onto the trainer, who can't help but smile.

"You're a natural!" He praises, and doesn't even care that his white shirt is, now, damp and red.

"Practice makes perfect," I exclaimed and retrieved my knife. _This is going to be easier than I thought._

~Comma Chive~

My complete focus is on the trainer of the spear station. I watch carefully as she shows me how to keep my balance. I nod and try again to throw the spear. I automatically stand on my tip-toes as I watch it fly through the air. This time, it hurtles faster through the air and sinks deeper into my training dummy, but it hits the dummy's hand. Too bad, it could have been a fatal hit. I crumple down to my regular height and nod to Loula. "Your turn," I offer. She smiles and throws the spear.

It just barely lodges itself in the dummy's chest. This sets the trainer off, and she helps Loula to direct her energy into the force of the spear. One time… Two times… Three times… I count up to eleven times, and then she finally gets it. The spear sticks out from the damaged dummy's head.

I've ignored the countless amount of times that the dummy has spewed cherry-red blood, but notice that the dummy is almost completely dry of it.

The trainer excuses herself so that she can bring in another dummy and some clean spears, so I take this opportunity to compliment Loula. No harm can be done by praising an ally. Plus, you might need the trust later on… "Nice throw," I cheer, and watch her cheeks flush a bright, rosy pink.

"Thanks," Loula replies. "Can you teach me your strategy with that spear?"

I think. _Should I really teach her? _I decide yes, and position her. "Okay, like this." My hand grabs onto her foot and moves it slightly in front of the other. "Yeah, just like that. Wait… no-no-no! Not like that! Do it like that and you'll never get that spear in your opponent!"Finally she gets it, and we wait until the trainer comes out with the new equipment before we test out my theory. And I'm right. She skewers the dummy with such force that I actually jump back. _Yikes, I AM right!_ Now my only problem is if she'll be a threat?

_DING DING DING!_ Bellows the alarm, and I wince. Time to change stations! I exchange goodbyes with Loula and wander away to my next station.

Time flies, and I finish all my stations for today: Spears, Agility, Hunting, Basic Survival, and Camp Building. I'm not exactly sure what Anna-Maria has done, but she's been pretty fierce. Well, I think she has, due to the fact that her shirt is stained a significant red.

Ace rounds us up and we head to a break room labeled 'District 6'. We enter, and I plop down on the plush couch. "That... Was… Tiring…" I mumbled, and snuggle a baby blue pillow. Ace prepares us some hot chocolate, and gives it to us in steaming mugs. "I suggest you get used to it. In the Hunger Games, there's no 'but I'm tired'! It's survival of the fittest, and you know that." Wow, did she snap! "But seriously, just try your hardest and you'll do well. Who knows, one of you could be the next victor!" She smiles_. Yeah, either that or we die. But that's not going to happen._

Anna-Maria takes a sip from her mug and gives a soft 'ahhhhh'. "So, what stations did you visit today?" She asks, and I reply. The conversation goes on for a few minutes, before Ace interrupts.

"Well, have you two found out anything about the other opponents?" Ace asks. I don't really know how that came up, but I reply that Loula is going to be an enemy in the spearing category and is bossy. I mean, it sounds mean, but it's just SOOOO true! The rest of the day I haven't really been around other tributes.

Anna-Maria announces that the district 9 boy is a master in hand-to-hand combat ("When he was done with the dummy, it was snapped in half. And let me tell you, that dummy very closely resembled an actual tribute, and not to mention a FULL GROWN, 18-YEAR-OLD tribute.") and that the district 3 girl is very alert ("I could feel her eyes scanning me… Gosh, she can be really alert. Or creepy, I just can't decide.").

Our mentor takes in the information. "Well, lucky for you, I've been watching some of the tributes and I've taken some notes. I'd like you to study what I have and know it by heart." She hands us a list. It looks like it consists of only ten or twelve tributes? Maybe eight or seven, but it's still a lot. I sigh and read the list with Anna-Maria.

Why won't this day end?

That's when I remember that my whole reason for volunteering is so that I can find Pepper! I tug on Ace's shirt and plead to her, asking if I can visit someone. It takes a few minutes to persuade her, but she finally agrees and I run down the hall. I sprint up to the first avox I see. "Excuse me!" I call after her. She stops and turns around.

I stunned when I recognize who it is. _Pepper! _A smile lights up my face, and before I can engulf her in a hug, I'm being dragged away by Peacekeepers. They go on about how I'm supposed to be back in my waiting room, even though I struggle with all my might.

Before the peacekeepers tug me into my room, I watch as Pepper, who is being restrained by a rather small female Peacekeeper, waves to me. Her smile gives me hope. It gives me joy and energy. It gives me a thrill, and a boost.

I am going to win these Games. Then I'll be with Pepper. My love. There's nothing I want more.

For the next five days, I continuously see Pepper in the halls as I train. But only then. No interactions or anything. Just training. And then on the final day of the week, I'll have some time to practice in the Training Center on my own. The next day… I perform for the Gamemakers. I hope they think I'm good. Enough.

* * *

><p>Hmm… What will happen to Pepper? Will Comma win and save his fair maiden? DUH DUH DUHHHH~<p>

You'll just have to wait and see. (Tragic, no?)


	15. District 7 Private Training

HOLA!

ME LLAMO ANNA!

ESTA ES MI FANFICTION. C:

* * *

><p>~Madelyn Rosegold~<p>

"Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. EEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRR-" I drag my feet on the floor, resulting in what sounds like nails on a chalkboard.

"Stop that!" Casey commands. She's my overly-strict mentor. She wrinkles her face, puckers her lips, and shakes her finger. "Stop that this instant, Madelyn!"

"Make me~" I taunt in a sing-song voice. This causes Casey to blow her top. For a moment, I can't tell what she's going to do, but then she pushes up her sleeves.

"OH IT'S ON!" Her voice echoes, but Sloan manages to hold her back. With those strong arms of his, I'm not surprised it's easy for him to contain her. "LEMME GO, LEMME GO, LEMME GO!" She screeches. Sloan presses into her skin (I'm guessing a pressure point? That's what I've learned from my parents…) and she wearily slips away. Not dead or anything, she just fainted.

We both stare at each other, unsure of how to continue. "Just keep walking." He instructs me, and I nod.

"WAIT!" I shriek and stop in my path. Sloan trips over my leg, and falls flat on the floor.

"Ow…" He murmurs. "What was that for?" Pushing his dirty brown hair out of his eyes, he manages to sit up without a problem. Doesn't appear to be hurt…

"Carry me."

"What?"

"I SAID CARRY ME!" I flip around and look into his eyes. "NOW!" It probably doesn't look threatening, 'cuz I'm a munchkin and he's, well… not. At least a foot taller than me. Yikes.

"Or else what?" Sloan questions, his face puzzled. Not too threatening, eh? Well I know how to get what I want. That's how I've grown up. What I want, I get. Then and there. No questions asked.

At that moment, I let out a shrill scream at the top of my lungs. My district partner covers his ears and cowers.

"FINE, FINE!" Agrees Sloan, and he picks me up. I stop my whining and smile.

"See? Not so hard." I purr, stroking Sloan's muscle arms. "Lumberjack? You've sure got some strength! And those muscles of yours… Ooo la la!"

"I think you're a bit young to be flirting with me." Sloan rejects my compliments. Really? I'm just trying to be friends.

"Who said I'm flirting? Isn't it okay if we're just good friends?" I whimper, making a horrible excuse for puppy dog eyes.

"Tell that to yourself." He snaps, avoiding my (clearly) offended face.

* * *

><p>~Rayne Anderson~<p>

"!" A horrible screech rings through the halls. I duck and cover my ears, allowing myself to fall on the floor. Beside me, Loula Sanzes drops like a fly.

When the high-pitched yell finally stops, I hear whimpering and crying. I search my surroundings to find that the raucous is coming from the girls in Districts 8, 10, and 11. But I notice that the District 8 girl is whimpering because someone had smashed her grapefruit to bits (probably smashed it while trying to get away from that horrible yell).

"Aw Mr. Smithers, it's okay!" The crazy District 8 girl whispers to the grapefruit (who's apparently named Mr. Smithers…), stroking its remains. Oh gawsh, remind me not to form an alliance with her…

I exchange looks with Loula, and she nudges my shoulder. "Let's check it out."

"Should we?" I reply, uncertainty (A.N.: Luna : VOCAB WORD!) spreading across my face.

"What's the worst that can happen? Someone screams in our face? Puh-lease!" Loula teases. She grabs my hand and we race to the location of the voice.

I'm surprised when I realize that it's none other than a girl, who's being…. Carried? Oh, yes. It's just District 7.

In the distance, I hear Maple calling District 7. Looks like they're up for private training! "Good luck." I smile and dip my head.

Madelyn signals for Sloan to put her down, and Sloan follows her command. "I don't need YOUR luck! Now GET!" She shoos me with her hands.

I step back, embarrassed, and watch as Loula steps forward. "I won't forget this." She hisses. "We'll continue this conversation in the arena when I'm fully equipped." Madelyn just trills her tongue and walks right past us.

"I'm sorry about her," Sloan stops to talk to us. "She can be a… brat," He finishes.

"Tell me about it!" My ally groans and takes me by the hand. "Brats are brats, and will always be brats." We walk away in front of Sloan without another word.

* * *

><p>~Sloan Rowark~<p>

I sigh. It's already bad that I'm stuck with a brat as my district partner. But now she decides to conjure up her temper and SCREAM if I don't do what she says?

Well, knowing me (I am myself, right?), I'm going to get back at her. Just play it cool for now. But Loula-that's her name, I think—she's right. I'll just have to wait for the arena. There are no rules. It's a go for everything.

And so I form my plan. Play it cool and quiet, but strike it hard in the arena. Yes, that's just what I'll do. Perfect.

Making my way down the hall, I finally pause when I'm in front of the Training Center. _Oh yes… Totally forgot! Private training today!_ I watch as Maple swerves, panicking, and paces toward me. "Sloan! Madelyn! Where the heavens have you been? Private training for District 7 has started minutes ago!" She whines and ushers us into the Training Center, closing the door (and I'll bet she's locking it).

Oh great. All alone in the Training Center with Prissy Princess Madelyn. I sigh, and make my way to the first Peacekeeper I see. "Virtual training," I request, and he looks down at me.

"Category?"

"Weapons."

"Type?"

"Axe. Similar to one that will be in the arena."

The rather large Peacekeeper talks on his walkie-talkie, and orders a room. After a few minutes, he finally directs me to the virtual training room. "Here," He says and hands me a pair of glasses. I stare in awe as the large room transforms into a lush forest, and I grip an axe that is placed in my hands. "Good luck." is the last thing I hear before the door closes with a _CLICK_.

There's a noise coming from the top of a tree. I snap my head up, but there's nothing to be seen. "Who's there?"I sneer. The noise continues, but there's still no sight of any creature.

Then I see it. Something black and small. It flits around me in agile movements, and then whacks me in the back of my neck. I fall to the ground and let the air escape me. For virtual training, this sure seems real!

"HYYAH!" I gasp and turn onto my back. Great timing, because I have just enough time to bring my axe up and slice it in two. I do so, and wince as I'm splattered in emerald green goo, which glows when in contact with the Sun's rays. "Ew…" I complain, but I can't say anything more. The goo is pa…ra…ly…zing… me…

_PZZTTTPZZTTT_ it hums and I struggle to sit up. "Nyeh…" I moan, attempting to drag myself to a nearby lake. It shimmers, and I'm propelled by jealousy. It looks so cool and refreshing. When I'm close enough, I plunge in and feel my body loosening again. The remaining goo is washed off, leaving my soaked to the bone. The moisture replenishes my hope, and I allow myself to relax in the luke-warm water.

Too soon, though. An arrow comes whirring through the air and punctures my arm, a bit too close to my left elbow. Scarlet red blood oozes from the injury, and I feel the blood loss creeping up on me. I spot the attacker and grab my axe, with my uninjured arm. It's a tough weight, but being a lumberjack for all these years has made it do-able. I slice at the threat's neck and smile a horrid smile.

"That's close!" She chuckles, whimpering as I swing even closer to her. Aw, the little girl looks no older than 12… She has strawberry blonde hair and big brown eyes. All those freckles, they seem to engulf her thrilled face. Too bad she's going DOWN! Panicked, she strings the arrow in the bow, but before she can position it…

I throw the axe with all my might, gasping as I release it. The force causes me to stumble back, and pain surges through my whole body. I shake wildly, both in fear and pain.

Her shriek is dreadful to hear, and reminds me of Madelyn. This time, I really feel the pain in her cry. Those whimpers. I pull myself together and rip the arrow out of my arm, observing the painful hole left behind. Vile rises in my throat as I watch blood spurt out of my arm, more and more. But compared to the damage down to the young girl, it's nothing. Nothing at all.

"Congratulations!" The same Peacekeeper that I had seen before steps in. My glasses switch off, so I yank them from my face with pleasure. "You've survived!" He cheers in a non-enthusiastic voice, probably happy that it's over. Lazy, good-for-nothing Peacekeeper…

I look at my arm. No blood? Oh, right. It was only a virtual trial. I breathe in relief.

_Next station…_ I think to myself. I just can't get that little girl's scream out of my mind. Will the Games really be like this? _Toughen up. 23 have to die in order for you to live. Living's worth it._

* * *

><p>~Madelyn Rosegold~<p>

My whole time training I work on the necessities: Bow and Arrow- It's the weapon I'm best at. Something light and easy that's sure to get the job done efficiently; Edible Food- When you're out in the wilderness er—the arena, you're sure to encounter hunger problems. Learning what's safe to eat is something key to survival; Camp- Learning how to set up camp, where to set up camp, and other things like that can provide a safe place to take refuge; and Danger- what to do in a dangerous situation is very important to survival, 'nuff said.

Everything goes pretty well, though I lack speed and strength in some of these courses. All the trainers have told me to work harder, put my feelings into it, but it's just SOOO HARD!

I really don't think that being that strong is possible. I mean A SWORD? Who can carry a heavy thing like that? Not me, or any normal person.

* * *

><p>Yes people, how was that?<p>

By the way, the arena is not going to be a forest, just listen to me about that. It already happened in the 74th Hunger Games, and it'd be a bit boring to repeat that. Seriously guys, sorry if you wanted a forest. :/

Anyway… How was that? Remember, if you write a review you get points. C: Just check the Sponsorship Part 1 Page for more info. KK?


	16. District 8 Errmm Alliance Forming?

OH GAWSH.

BRACE YOURSELF FOR AN EPIC (FAILURE) PORTRAYAL OF TWO STRANGE TRIBUTES.

No, seriously. District 8 is a bit crazy, and I've had trouble... err… writing them, I guess.

BTW, don't forget to PM me how many points you have!

HERE GOES NOTHING:

* * *

><p>~Betty Wimini~<p>

"Lunch break, people! Grab a tray and sit down!" Hollers one of the big Peacekeepers surrounding the Training Center. I snort a laugh and follow my district partner, Zeus. Several times I stumble, before finally reaching the table and setting down my grapefruit.

"So, what's that?" Zeus asks, sucking on one of his fingers. Seriously, I don't get him. Not at all. What a loon!

"Grapefruit!" I snap. "Haven't heard of it? Figures." I chuckle a hearty laugh, and half the people in the room turn to stare at me. "WHAT?"

"I just thought that—" Starts the boy from District 5.

"THAT'S RETORICAL!" I blurt out, throwing the grapefruit to the ground. It smashes into tiny little pieces, and my eyes tear up as I see the remains. "!" Cupping my face in my hands, I fall to the ground. Now I'm sure everyone is looking at me. "What… Have… I… DONE? Mr. Smithers, come back!" I sob my heart and soul out.

Everyone starts to whisper, and I can hear some Peacekeepers debating whether they should give me some aspirin.

"You've already had surgery once…" My hoarse voice rasps, it's dry from all the crying. "I-I don't think you'll make it a second time…."

* * *

><p>~Zeus Phantom~<p>

_Gawsh. And I thought I was crazy! This girl is so into her grapefruit, it's actually scary._

I can help but flicker my gaze across the room:

The girl from 1 has started to cry (even though there's an eerie smile pinned to her face… AUGH, CREEPY!), but stops when Loula shoves a hand over her mouth. The girl from 4 and the girl from 10 are coming over to reassure Betty. Both from 5 are backing away slowly. Madelyn is rolling on the floor laughing _like a BOSS. _District 11's tributes are whispering to each other. District 12's boy is cowering in a corner, rocking back and forth.

_I know what I have to do_. Taking a deep breath, I grab the nearest jacket and tie it around my neck, sort of like a cape. I find myself pouncing onto the lunch table, and I smile at everyone in the room.

"Citizens of this room," My speech begins. "It seems that Betty has gone a bit nuts, which has scared ya'll. Don't worry… I can save this. FOR I'M… SUPER ZEUS-Y! WEEEEE-WOOOOO WEEE-WOOOOOOO!" Arms extended, I hold the jacket's ends and run around on the table.

Several Peacekeepers try to get me off of the tabletop, but it doesn't work. Finally, the Peacekeeper from earlier catches me. A few others restrain Betty. The Peacekeepers lead us to Maple's office.

"What on EARTH are you two doing?" She quizzically asks.

"M-m-my grapefruit, Mr. S-s-s-smithers. He got s-s-s-smushed!" Betty yelps, holding out the pathetic pieces of what once was Mr. Smithers.

Maple directs her gaze to me. "And you?"

I just answer by gesturing to Mr. Smithers, and Maple nods.

"UGH," Maple sighs, and takes the "lifeless" Mr. Smithers. "Here, I'll tell ya what. Mr. Smithers will go to a lab with Capitol doctors and we'll fix him up for you. Hm?" She smiles a big, sarcastic grin.

"NO!" Betty slouches to the ground, baring her teeth. "That place is evil! EEEEEEEEE-V-IIIIIIIIIII-LLLLLLL!"

And, with that being said, we're ushered out of the room and back to our holding area (where Betty sobs onto the couch. Good grief, I think she's already drenched it…). Some people. Yikes!

She's given some sort of medicine (laughing gas, I think…), and she starts spazzing out. Ah, much better.

* * *

><p>~Betty Wimini~<p>

The medicine wears off, and I wake up just in time to see the girl from District 4 and the girl from District 10 arrive.

"HIYA MI CHICKAS…" I blabber and start to laugh hysterically. Okay, maybe there are still a few traces of that medicine…

"H-h-h-hi," Stutters the 10 girl. "I-I-I-I'm Lessliey."

The girl from 4 whacks Lessliey hard, on the back, and she coughs up a rose petal.

"Ah, thanks," Lessliey shyly mutters.

"I'm Winfrey, but call me that and you're PORK ROAST." The girl from 4 sneers. "I prefer Winnie."

"So why are you here?" Zeus peers out from his hiding place, behind my couch. _Is he scared of two girls? Figures. PSHHHH._

"Alliance, what else?" Winnie picks at her nails with a bored face. "You in, or what? 'Cuz we haven't got all day, here."

"Well, actually, we do. Private training is over and we—"

"QUIET!" Snaps Winnie. "What's your decision? Make it now, and make it snappy! You'll regret it, if you make the wrong choice."

"Well, since I'm the only other sane person from District 8…" Agrees Zeus (but, hey, it's true. I'm not really that… um, sane). "I guess that's an all for it. We're in."

"Ya… sure.. whatever," I moan and turn on my side, knocking over a can of Ginger Ale. "Zeus?"

"YA?"

"Bring me some butterbeer…"

* * *

><p>Sorry ya'll (oh, that's an addictive word XD)!<p>

I know that sucked, but you kinda get the idea that Zeusy and Betty are complete weirdos. XD

Anyway… Happy Thanksgiving + Happy (early) Black Friday!


	17. District 9 Gamemaker Performances

First things first!

1)) Ah, goal achieved! Yes, Betty and Zeus are weird… 'Nuff said. C:

2)) Radio: No, there are some other characters… /muah ha ha ha ha!/ But just ask and you'll receive. This also goes for everyone else, as well. Just PM me (seriously, PM me. I kinda get annoyed when I see requests in the reviews, because then it's just a spoiler! And then I'm sorta forced to kill off the character -.- Ya know?) what you'd like to see (Environment? Things at the Cornucopia? Romance? Alliance? Death? Winner?) and I'll take that into consideration. Oh, yes, if you PM me any requests, please also include a preferred environment. And it's not going to be the forest, got it? ;)

3)) Does anyone know when the next MLP: FIM comes out? Isn't it supposed to be out today? /checks list of recording shows/

Ok, now onto the story. Sorry about the previous chapter… Heh heh heh… But I can't help it, that's just how they are. C:

* * *

><p>~Mark Vels~<p>

"Wake up…" A gentle voice whispers in my ear. I flop on my side and gurgle in response. The same voice questions if I'm awake and I flutter my eyes open. Rose! What's she doing here?

"AH!" I jump, startled, pulling the covers up to my neck. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Scaredy cat," She giggles and hands me a shirt. "Here, wear this. You g-gotta get some breakfast, then we'll head down to the T-training Center."

The shirt is a chocolate-pudding brown, stitched with a big number 9 on the front. It has short sleeves and a v-neck, perfect for moving around in. Not to mention the fact that it's as smooth as silk.

I find myself slipping on the shirt and racing through the apartment to breakfast. Nothing big, just eggs and bacon (how sweet, Rose arranged it to look like a face! Oh no, don't think about the Hunger Games… Don't think about it…). Rose slurps up her egg yolk and licks her lips. "Perfectly done, d-don't you think?" I nod in agreement. "Oh no!" She whines. "District 8 will be finished anytime now!"

"Wha-" I start, but Rose grabs me by the hand and we make a mad dash for the elevator. She starts banging her fists on the buttons, yelling for it to go faster. I, on the other hand, call for our mentors. "Tony! Alice!" _Ugh, they overslept. Again._

The couple strolls out of their room, bragging about how comfy their cardigan jackets are. "You're late," informs Rose (who doesn't take her eyes off of the elevator).

"Yes, yes, we know." Tony drones. The elevator dings and slides open. Reluctantly, we all pile in and stab our fingers at the T.C. button (which wasn't the best idea). With a whooooosh, we land at the Training Center floor and make a mad dash for the waiting area. A small, female peacekeeper (around 21 or so?) guards the big, French doors. In her hand is a clipboard, on which she is keeping track of who has arrived.

"District 9 on deck!" bellows the Peacekeeper. On the way to sign in, I pass the District 10 boy (It's Zach, right?). Zach is crowded by three giggling girls. I give him a small smile, and he returns the favor with a chesire-cat grin. _Oh gawd_. Rose giggle-snorts, and I lightly chuckle. "Mark Vels! Mark Vels is up!"

_Oh, this ought to be good. _I sigh and Rose pats me on the back. "G-good luck," She warmly encourages.

"Thanks," I reply and head for the Peacekeeper. She looks me, up and down, and smiles when she sees that my district number is plastered to my shirt. "Perfect, you got the memo." _No, but fortunately Rose did!_ "The Gamemakers are waiting inside. Good luck!" She pulls the fancy doors open, allowing me to slide in.

_That's a lot of people…_ I gulp, and start my routine. Navigating my way through the Training Center, I find my station is already set up for me: three training partners are dressed up like tributes (well, they look about 16, so that adds to the costume), except they're wearing extra cushion. "Begin!" announces Maple.

The biggest of the three people approaches me first. She's muscled, but has a baby doll face and is equipped with a long sword. Seeing this, I tighten my fingers on my twin blades. They're short, but effective. "Let's dance," She taunts, swinging the blade at my neck. It ever-so-slightly scrapes a thin line that releases drops of warm, gooey blood.

"Erp," I squirm, rubbing the faint cut. My eyes narrow and I watch as she charges. "HYAH!" I make a dash to the side and, luckily, catch her off guard. Both knives slash at her hip, and she crumples to the ground. My blades touch her neck, and the trainer (in this case, referee) signals that I have won. Though I don't see this, and the next two come at me stealthily.

Just as the first girl starts to limp away, I feel a sharp pain racing through my back. This causes me to spin around. I drop my loyal knives in confusion. Only now do I notice the two male "tributes" creeping up on me, almost two feet away. I throw a few punches and knock the breath out of them, and finish with a roundhouse kick. They're sprawled out on the floor, unarmed.

"Ha, I've got you now…" I brag my victory. Too soon, though. The smaller of the two manages to take possession of one of my knives. He throws it, and the blade cuts the side of my face. I grab the first girl's sword and slice it along both the attacker's arm. He winces and kicks me, so I steady my foot on his stomach (which keeps him from moving). "Give up?" The sword now is a millimeter away from their necks. As they nod, I breathe a sigh of relief.

Just for good measure, I throw the sword at the wall. When it sticks, I hear the faint clapping of the Gamemakers.

"Thank you, Mark," Maple dismisses me. I nod, bow, and head out of the room. Rose is waiting for me.

"How'd it go?"

"Dunno, but I-"

"Ah! You're b-b-b-b-bleeding!" She whimpers and pulls an arrow out of my back (so that's the pain I felt earlier…). It's not stuck too far in, and I don't really feel it. Rose drags me over to the infirmary (which is, surprisingly, across the hall from the Training Center waiting room) despite my protests. "Here, they'll fix you up. Lemme—" She can't finish because the Peacekeeper calls her name.

"Rose Hallow! Rose Hallow is up!"

"Oh, that's me. You k-know what to do," she rapidly informs me.

"Thanks!" I yell after her. She doesn't turn around, but I can sense that she's smiling.

* * *

><p>~Rose Hallow~<p>

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yell to the Peacekeeper, who's apparently focused on rushing me.

"Come on, the Gamemakers need to see you now!" She opens the door for me, and I fly in panting. I can see that the Gamemakers are looking at my huffing and puffing, and they're giving me odd glares.

I merely crack my knuckles and find my station. Backing away, I grab a knife and position myself. "Begin," is my signal. When I hear it, the weapon flies out of my hand. Farther and farther away. Then… thunk! There's a sickening splash as the knife sinks into the dummy. Fake blood gushes onto the surrounding floor area.

I start running. Building up speed. The Gamemakers must be impressed. I'm a foot away from the dummy… the force of my speed has a huge impact on the punch that meet's the dummy's "face". It's neck bends far back, and the only thing that breaks the silence (except for my panting) is a loud cracking noise. I kick, again and again, until the dummy gives in (with another crack).

Then I see the knife, stuck deep in (up to the handle!), and pull it out. It's covered in counterfeit ( Luna: VOCAB WORD!) crimson blood. Drip, drop. I let the knife fall to the floor, which stains the mat a bright red. Smiling and bowing, I hear "dismissed". I blow kisses to the Gamemakers and leave the room. _Cute? I think so! A threat to any other tribute? Very possible. And by that, I mean "yes"._

When I walk out, the first person I see is Mark. "Mark!" I call, running toward him. _He looks much better._ "S-so, what happened?" He turns around, surprised, and blushes.

"Oh, nothing much. Just put some ucky clear syrup on my cuts, no biggie." Mark replies.

"Ah, thank goodness! I got so worried… Y-you know?" Now we're both blushing. _Darnit, why do I stutter when I talk to boys?_

"Zach Shim! Zach Shim up!" Roars the Peacekeeper. GAWH, I wish she didn't have to yell!

The boy, who's apparently Zach, runs a finger through his hair and waves goodbye to the female tributes that surround him.

"Oh yeah…" I start, rubbing the back of my neck. "Do y-ya, possibly, wanna b-be allies?" I give Mark a sheepish smile. He just winks and replies, "We'll see."

"We'll see?"

"Mhm."

"Well what are your skills?" I ponder, eyeing him.

"Stuff," He murmurs, looking away.

Faster than you could say "PNEUMONO ULTRA MICRO SCOPICSILICO VOLCANO CONIOSIS", I run in front of him, so I can see his face. "What s-stuff?"

"Some stuff…" His face looks red like a tomato. Or better yet, more like an awful sunburn. "Ok, ok. I-I'm good at up-close fighting, I guess."

"You guess?" One of my eyebrows jerks up, and I giggle. "Me too!"

"Hm?" Mark looks up at me and pushes his bangs away.

"We'd make a g-good alliance…" I nudge him, and he smiles. It's nice to see him smile. Normally he looks so sad, but I don't really know why.

"Fine, fine," he agrees. "But I'm trusting you!"

"Well it's not like I'm going to run off with the c-careers or anything." I make a point.

"Yes, true. We should stay on the lookout for them. Since it's a Quarter Quell and all. Probably got a trick or somethin' up their sleeves."

Oh yeah, I totally forgot that this is a Quarter Quell! I think back to what the President had said… Maple loves mazes. The thought crosses my mind that maybe; just maybe, the arena might be a maze. No, that's already happened a few years ago. They wouldn't repeat an arena like that, would they? I don't know, and I really don't want to find out.

* * *

><p>AWH PONIES. C:<p>

BTW (I say that word more and more often each day), NO PEOPLE WERE HURT IN THE MAKING OF THIS CHAPTER! I'm pretty sure… x3

Yeah. So review + favorite + stuff. C: And should I get a beta?

Oh, yes, if you haven't already sent me your total number of points, please do so. C: I'll probably update all that stuff right before the games.

QUESTION:

Tick Tock…

What is the rest of that phrase?


	18. District 10 Scores and a Shock!

Enjoy!

BTW… If you haven't already, PM me how many points you have (in total)

Remember to (in order to earn more points): Answer questions, write reviews, thing like that. ;)

***PLEASE PM ME ANSWERS TO RIDDLES 'N' STUFF! SERIOUSLY, I'M PRETTY SURE I ALREADY THEATENED TO TAKE OFF POINTS IF YOU POST YOUR ANSWERS IN THE REVIEW BOX. I REALLY DON'T WANT TO TAKE OFF POINTS, AND I REALLY DON'T LIKE TO HAVE TO SAY ORDERS IN CAPS (well, where I live it's kinda a fashion so…), SO PLEASE JUST AVOID POSTING YOUR ANSWERS IN THE REVIEWS IN THE FIRST PLACE! Yay, now my rant is over. C: ***

Yeah. So. OMG SHOCKER! (You'll find out when you read this chapter)

* * *

><p>~Zach Shim~<p>

The elevator whirs as it climbs 10 stories. Ty and Leah, our mentors, stand in front of the sliding doors with crossed arms and demanding expressions. "What?" Lessliey, my district partner, whispers naturally from her shyness. She sinks down a bit lower and lets her hair fall in her face.

"What happened at training today?" Ty stares at both of us. Not a sweet, watchful stare. A creepy I-Know-You-Did-Something-And-You-Didn't-Tell-Me-So-It-Must-Be-Bad-But-On-The-Other-Hand-Maybe-I-Should-Just-Watch-You-And-Find-Out-That-Way stare. _OH GAWSH. NOT THAT GLARE!_ Lessliey looks away, and I shield my eyes. "Hey, I'm not Medusa," he scowls.

"Yeah. You're too girly!" I crack up and fall to the ground. My partner just covers her mouth and giggles a slight _tee hee_.

"It's true," She confirms. "I've seen you apply blush every morning…" _I think I might die of laughter. This is killing me! The big and might victor, Ty, wearing BLUSH?_

"It's so that my face maintains it's pinkness! Seriously, don't doubt the blush!" He coughs at us. "No need to be so mean about it." Ty gave us both a :c face, turned to the corner, and (squat-)sat down.

"That's not funny," Leah scolds. "Now what's up? You two haven't said a word about the performance and that gives me the feeling that—"

"That's fine, it's fine. I punched a dummy. Continuously and stuff," I cut her off with a wave of my hand. "Everything's just fine."

"And I bit my referee!" Lessliey boasts. Ty and Leah exchange horrified looks, and start to whisper urgently. Leah's eyes widen in shock, and she turns to Lessliey.

"Was that guy a Peacekeeper?" She question with little hope left in her eyes.

"Uh… Yeah, I think…" Lessliey's voice drifts off. "What, is that bad? Is it?"

"Well, yes, considering that it probably was a Peacekeeper… But just forget about it. We'll deal with that later. Right now we need to focus on watching the scores."

"Oh, yes," She continues. "I also stepped on his feet and pushed his veins!" We both giggle in glee. "THEY WERE SO BLUE~!"

Leah merely faceplam-ed herself, and Ty drooped his head.

A _ding_ announced that we had arrived on the 10th floor, and we all nervously slithered out. "Turn on the TV!" I softly commanded Lessliey. She nodded and switched on the 52" pink Capitol TV.

Ty, who was now washing his hands in the kitchen, said, "Don't even bother. We still have about fifteen more minutes until the scores come up." And he's right, the scores are supposed to be announced at 9:00 p.m.

We make ourselves comfortable while Ty prepares some sort of meal in the kitchen. Several avoxes offer to help (All at different times because it would be weird if a swarm of avoxes just randomly raced in. And pretty creepy, too), but Ty just thanks them and shoos them away. "And… voila!" He exclaims and pulls something from the steaming-hot stove. "Ty's-Very-Own Fried Fruit Kabob!" Well then. He just put a banana on a skewer and let it burn in misery on the stove for, what, fifteen minutes? It's "bleeding" it's poor-little-banana heart out. Or, I guess you could say its juices.

I make a face and turn to Leah. "Do I really have to eat it?" She nods and assures me that it tastes fine and that it's _PROBABLY_ safe to eat. _Oh, well. PROBABLY could be the death of me. Either that or the Hunger Games._

I'm handed a burnt fruit kabob. Just as I'm about to take a small nibble… The scoring show comes up! I take a big bite and stare with awe at the screen.

"Hello Panem! I'm Natalia Embers," A skinny young woman introduces. She has tanned skin and chocolate-bar-brown hair that's slightly dyed pink at the ends. Overall, she's pretty normal (thankfully!).

"And I'm Lily Axcen! Welcome to the 100th Hunger Games Scores Show!" This woman is completely out of her mind! Her skin is dyed a light vanilla color, which is only highlighted by her locks of radiant ( Luna: VOCAB!) rainbow hair. Tattoos are stitched all over her arms and face, which make me cringe. _Ouch?_

"So, Lily, let's bring up our tribute's scores! I bet everyone's just _DYING_ to see how many points these tributes have collected!" Natalia emits a sweet-sounding giggle to her cruel joke._ Great way to keep our hopes up. Just perfect._

"I agree. Now, ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you… District 1!" Cheers Lily. District 1's tributes immediately play on the screen, flashing their numbers. Jasper has somehow acquired a 12, and Rayne has a 9.

The two co-hosts continue talking about the tributes, and the process repeats for the whole show. Instinctively, I tune out everything the co-hosts say. I do listen to the scores, though. But that's really it.

For District 2, both are tied at 11 points. 11?

District 3's Henry receives a 6 and Hana has a 5.

For District 4, Xavier gets an 8 and Winnie gets a 3. _A three? From a career district? _

District 5's Luna has a decent score: 9! _Woah, didn't think that was possible from district 5. Now to find out what she did for those Gamemakers… _I think. Flux maintains a 6. Hm….

Comma Chive from District 6 gets a 12. ("HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?" Ty yells at the screen. For a second, I debate whether he's going to smash it to bits with a mace of some sort. Thankfully, he doesn't. _Great, now I have to go and check his room to see if he has any in stock! It's dangerous to give Ty a weapon…_ O.o) His district partner , Anna-Maria scores a 7.

From District 7, Sloan gets a 10 and Madelyn gets a 5.

Betty Wimini and Zeus Phantom from District 8 end up getting a 2 (Betty) and a 3 (Zeus). Not gonna be a problem for the arena.

An 11 goes to Mark from District 9, and a 12 was for his district partner, Rose.

(Leah and Ty hold hands and stare at the TV. Lessliey is softly and nervously gasping. I'm biting my lip hard, the metallic taste of blood trickling into my mouth gaping mouth.)

A 7 flashes underneath a school picture of me. Lessliey is next, and she receives a four. _Well, that's what she gets for biting a Peacekeeper!_

District 11 follows. Ian gets an 8 and his cousin, Holly, manages a 5.

Lastly, District 12's Athena got an 11 and Hunter gets a 7.

* * *

><p>~Lessliey White~<p>

The show ends by the co-hosts making predictions on things like 'Who will win?' and 'Who will die first?' Then it's over and I switch the television off.

"Well…" Leah starts, staring nervously at the ground. "That could have gone better…"

"Yeah, tell me about it!" Zach mutters and flops on his side. "I will mope in my misery…" He sighs, before rolling over. Ty, seizing the opportunity, decides to poke Zach with his leftover skewer. Zach slaps Ty, and (eventually) Ty stops.

Before anyone else can say a word, I hear yelling. Not happiness or sadness, due to the scores. I hear real screaming. True terror or pain.

I look at Zach, who gives me an "I-Don't-Really-Know-What-The-Heck-Is-Going-On" look and shrugs. Leah and Ty get up and quickly pounce to the door. And wouldn't you know, there in the hallway were several peacekeepers and two kids. Two kids that have never been at any training. Two kids that hadn't been on a chariot. Two kids that were eligible to compete.

"Yes, we've got the District 13 kids. We found them roaming around the ruins. Yes. Yes, I'll do that—No, ma'am. No I didn't. Should I? Positive? Okay ma'am. I'm on it," A tall female Peacekeeper with shiny black hair (that's tied into a nice little braid) and ginger tanned skin speaks into a walkie-talkie. She scoffs and clicks it into her belt, then turns to the people restraining the two kids. "She said that's a positive."

The other Peacekeepers consist of two girls, one boy (the girls look like they could be twins, with their fiery amber hair and vampire pale skin. The boy has nighttime black hair and fawn brown skin). They release their firm grip on the District 13 kids, but the twins quickly scoop them up (one child for each twin).

The tall girl (tribute) is biting her lip, but doesn't show any emotion. The older boy (tribute) is struggling in the arms of the restraining Peacekeeper. He's throwing unsuccessful punches and kicking anything that's close enough to him. One time it hits the Peacekeeper, and the punch lands with crunch, then a whimper.

The male Peacekeeper nods to his fellow Peacekeeper and they continue down the hall. I feel the eyes of one of the Peacekeepers burning into my skin, but I look away (for safety reasons).

_So now… there are 26 of us? 26 of us have to fight to the death? Only 1 will survive the battle, and I must make sure that 1 person is me. I must survive._

* * *

><p>Lol, so how did I do? Well, until next time! C: Tomorrow I'mma go cosplay Adventure Time with Finn and Jake at my friend's house… except she's gonna be<p>

Fiona and I'm going to be Cake. X3 BEEMO~


	19. District 11 Interviews and Party

Hey ya'll!

Sorry I haven't been able to update. "WHY?" You might ask. Because I do have a life, which means I go to school, study, do acting, and get good grades. So I can't update everyday (when it's not vacation, that is. Though there is a vacation coming up for me on the 21st…). Though I do try my hardest (this chapter is over 3,600 words. So I don't even want to HEAR you guys whining. Seriously, I tried -.-) And, my computer had a slight problem (since Saturday…) but it's fine now. C:

Also, what alliances do you want to see? Who should die in the bloodbath? Who should be the victor? What should the arena be? Seriously people, I suggest you (**PM ME**) the following questions, especially the latter one (you'll see why, but I need the suggestions). **BTW, if you don't PM me this, except to see your character(s) die a painful death. **Seriously, your suggestions could change who wins the Games, that's why you **NEED TO PM ME NOW REVIEW IT.**

**AND BEFORE I FORGET, EVERYONE WHO HASN'T YET SENT ME YOUR TOTAL POINT SCORE, SEND IT TO ME! PLEASE, IT MAKES MY JOB (AS THE WRITER) A WHOLE LOT EASIER. **

Enjoy this chapter! Yay~

* * *

><p>~Holly Lyndon~<p>

"Close your eyes…" Kalista, my stylist, sweetly whispers. I do so, and I can feel silky soft fabric covering up my white tank top and neat jean shorts. There's a zipping noise and some ruffling. "And… open!" She joyously cheers, the pride swelling in her voice.

I look in the mirror and see a whole other girl. Her hair is curly black hair and is tied into a small bun that's just smaller than my fist and is complimented by streaks of hair that are allowed to hang loose. Gold eye shadow mixes with striking silver, light pink blush dances across her face, bold bronze lipstick is smudged across on her lips. But that's not even the best part! The dress is simply gorgeous, beautiful, breathtaking! It's a metallic silver colored dress, covered in sequins, that starts from her chest and ends halfway above her thin knees. The inch-wide gold straps sit tightly embedded on her shoulder, making it hard to move without threatening it to snap. In the back, a piece of nearly-transparent-gold fabric that sweeps the ground is sewn and completed with a large bronze bow where the fabric starts. I realize that the girl is me, and a smile plays across my thin, metallic lips.

"It's astonishing…" I murmur, taking in the sight of the magnificent dress. "I can't believe it!" My arms wrap around Kalista, in a hug. "Thank you!"

Startled, she draws back. But it sinks in, and she hugs me back. "Just promise me that you'll rock Panem."

"I promise," I giggle. "Now let's get to those interviews." Kalista nods in agreement, and she takes my hand. Through the tunnels and mazes of the styling rooms, I'm lead to an exit where a black limousine with tinted windows is waiting for me. Ian is already seated in the vehicle.

"Hop in." He gestures to a seat beside him, and a chauffeur helps me in. I take the seat and nod in approval at his outfit. It's a golden tuxedo over a formal white button-up that shimmers, in the correct lighting. It is completed with a black tie fastened on his neck and a wreath of gold leaves pinned to his head.

"Nice. Ian… I'm scared…" I whisper, leaning on his shoulder. A warm hand rests on my arm, and it belongs to Ian.

"It's okay, it'll be alright," He comforts. But this is a lie. These are the Hunger Games, and I am forced to compete against my dear cousin. _My cousin! The Games are cruel enough as it is! _"Don't cry," Ian instructs. "Your makeup will run."

His finger wipes along my lower eye line, and I sniffle a "thanks."

The mood seems to improve on the drive to the interviews. Ian and I share some fancy Capitol drink called Perrier. It's a famous brand of water that is known for having a bitter, fizz-infused taste. Well, apart from the fact that it actually IS fizz-infused. _Is water even supposed to bubble? That's just not natural._ We watch some shows and loosely laugh. At one point, I sunk into my seat and started hiccupping. I just got dizzier and dizzier, and I bet that I fell asleep not long after. Eventually, the limo pulled up to the interviews. There were shutters of cameras, shouting from fan girls, and announcers reporting for their shows.

The chauffeur, dressed in a fancy black suit, opens the door for us. I squint and cover my eyes, allowing myself to be pulled through the door. Ian and I pose and smile at the cameras, making sure we look very fragile.

"And look at this! Holly Lyndon and Ian Jacobs are looking very tactful in their attire, designed by…" Starts a reporter with fiery—literally, it's orange, red, and yellow—hair and a perky attitude.

"Holly looks rather stunning in that silver gown! It looks like pure silk, from what I can see," Another one reports about my dress.

Ian and I hold hands and we strut across the red carpet, pausing every few feet for another camera to click. _Click! Click! Click! _It takes about fifteen minutes, but we eventually trudge our way over to a door labeled "V.I.P."

"Tributes?" Grumbles a large, formally dressed Peacekeeper. He looks us up and down before nodding his head in approval and letting us through to the tribute holding room. It's only a few minutes before the show, so the room is packed. Ian fixes my hair and I put a blood-red rose in his pocket.

"Perfect…" We murmur in unison. He takes me by the hand and leads me to a short line of tributes.

"What's this?"

"Well, we're going on in exactly thirty seconds. Might as well get in line now, don't you think?" _Oh yeah, right. Totally forgot about that!_ I nod in understanding and listen to the ticking of the clock. _Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, ONE._

"Hello Panem, how are we doing tonight?" Yells the announcer through a microphone. The crowd answers by clapping loudly and screaming. "That's good to hear! I'm Lily Axcen, and this is the official Hunger Games Interview Show!" Rumbles of joy echo throughout the stadium.

And next thing I know, Ian is pushing me forward. I slowly realize that I'm supposed to be going on, but eventually I catch up to the other tributes. We're all given the signal, and we plop down into our comfy red satin chairs.

"Welcome your tributes! Rayne Anderson, Jasper Onyx, Loula Sanzes, Tobias Williams, Hana Recort, Henry Morgenstern, Winnie Aielles, Xavier Xager, Flux Mazin, Luna Johnson, Anna-Maria Flynn, Comma Chive, Madelyn Rosegold, Sloan Rowark, Betty Wimini, Zeus Phantom, Mark Vels, Rose Hallow, Lessliey White, Zach Shim, Holly Lyndon, Ian Jacobs, Athena, Hunter Drew, and two new tributes: Hagan Swithin and Hazel Ferth!" After each name, several people holler and whistle. The stadium is emitting an approving sensation. "Now, I'd like to call District One's Rayne Anderson up. Your turn, sweetheart."

And so the night went on, for three minutes each tribute would talk with Lily. Some told depressing stories; others were talking about strategies, even what they'll do if they win. Most of the girls were complimented on their dresses, while the boys were encouraged to talk about the Games or an at-home girlfriend. I snapped into reality when Ian started bumping my arm. "It's your turn…" He whispered.

"Oh." I quickly stood up and swaggered over to Lily. She gestured to a fancy multicolored seat, and I appreciatively took it.

"So," Lily started. "What an amazing dress! Don't you guys agree?" She asked the audience, who replied with a dazzled "YES!"

"Why t-thank you," I manage to stutter, throwing a wave directed at President Skye (who sat high and mighty in her pure-gold viewing throne at the very top of the stadium). Lily's rainbow curls flip a few times.

"Nonsense, nonsense! It's absolutely stunning! Thanks to your stylists, you'll be on fashion magazines!" She rambled on. Eventually, the subject changed. "I heard that you're competing against your cousin. Is this true?"

_Why did she have to remind me? This was going so well!_ "Yes, it's true. Ian is my cousin." The crowd gasps and a few people break out in depressing wails.

"Well what are the odds?" Her Capitol-sounding giggle was sweet and soft. "How do you expect this will play out? Are you two allies? Did you ever think you'd be competing against him?"

"Woah, woah. Slow down with the reporter questions. I'll answer enough of those when I win." Now, the crowd goes wild. Lily joins in with a polite applause. I bet Ian's just smiling tenderly. "But, if I do have to start now: We are allies, so hopefully we'll be able to compete in the Games together. I just never pictured us going into the arena—who knows what's in there—and having to fight for my life. At least it'll be something new!" I (sadly) attempted to add some humor to my answer, though I don't think it sounded as good as planned.

"True, true. Since we're running out of time, I have one last question for you: What do you think will be the hardest part of the Games?"

This one takes a moment for me to think over. "The tributes. Some are delusional," I gesture to the District 8 tributes and everyone laughs. "Some are fierce and won't go down without a fight," I redirect my gaze to Lily. "And one is my cousin."

A collective "awwww" rises from the crowd. I smile a small grin when the buzzer announces my interview is over. Lily stands up and takes my right hand. _Manners!_ I remember, making sure to curtsy.

"Thank you, Holly. May the odds be ever in your favor, darling!" Lily waves me off, and I quickly pose for the audience before reclaiming my original seat in the line of tributes.

* * *

><p>~Ian Jacobs~<p>

_My turn._

"Welcome Ian Jacobs to the stage!" Lily warmly announces. Sadly, she pronounces my last name wrong. I can hear Holly lightly coughing in the background, but I try my best to ignore it.

I sit in the chair beside Lily, the one that is still warm with the traces of Holly (…). I make myself comfortable and gesture to the audience as I'm applauded.

"Ian, your cousin is simply wonderful, isn't she?"

"Yes, we're really close."

"What is your point-of-view on being in the Games together? We all know what Holly thinks, now we just need your side of the story."

"In the least amount of words possible, I won't let anything happen to Holly. Her safety over mine, if you know what I mean," I reply, but I'm drowned out by a collective "awwww…." that rises from the crowd.

"I agree! 'Awwww' sure is the best way to cover it. She really means a lot to you." _Is Lily crying?_ I see that her eyes are glazed, and she has a heartfelt expression on her face. She flips her curled rainbow hair (once again. What is up with her and her hair?) and smiles at the audience.

"Simply: Yes."

"And if you could say anything to your viewers, possibly even your sponsors, what would it be?" Lily sits on the edge of her seat, hands gripping the arms on the chair. "Come on, out with it!"

I hesitate. If I could say anything right now, what would it be…? "The arena may be tough. It may be vicious. It will be bloodthirsty. But that doesn't mean I can't protect Holly and myself. That doesn't mean I won't go down without a fight. That means: Watch out, Panem. I'm Ian Jacobs and this year's victor will be from District 11."

The audience roars in agreement. Lily even falls off her seat, applauding and laugh-crying ("Get a grip!" Murmurs an offstage helper). She quickly picks herself back up, though. I hear that some of the tributes are huffing in the background and that Holly is sniffling.

Once she regains herself, she clears her throat. A large, Cheshire grin is stretched across her thin, Capitol face. "Looks like you're a fan favorite _ALREADY! _But let's continue what we were previously saying. Do you think that will affect your time spent in the arena with the other tributes?"

"Well, yeah. As Holly previously stated, every tribute is unique in their own little way. Whether it is good or bad, they all want the same thing: To win; to live; to obtain the life of a victor. That's what we all want. Alliances, on the other hand, will be something that I'll decide on wisely. Allies aren't the best idea in this type of game. Who to trust, it's hard to know. But alliances could sometimes save your life. So it's a 50/50 chance. A chance that, sometimes, you just have to take." _Dang, time's almost up! _I think to myself, peering at the small timer. Though, it's hard to understand my own thoughts when the Capitol audience is laughing at my little "allies aren't the best idea in this type of game" joke._ It's twisted, but hey, this is the Capitol. They're demented in their own kind of ways._

"True, that's very true." Lily nods in agreement. "Since time is ticking, we have time for one final Q & A. Ian, if you won, how would you react?"

"I don't know."

"Really? Wouldn't you be excited?" She leans forward and grips my shoulder. "The fame, the fortune, living in Victor's Village! What more could you want?"

"Well, just one thing. I just want Holly to be safe."

And with that, the bell dings and I'm off. "That was Ian Jacobs from District 11! Thank you, Ian!" I sink into the chair beside Holly and I feel the pure sweetness radiating from her.

The interview ended shockingly. Hagan, the District 13 boy, had gone insane during his interview. Lily had to dismiss the show. Peacekeepers had to restrain the teen and inject him with some sort of sleeping medicine. Even though the District 13 girl, Hazel, had done nothing wrong, they injected her (too) with the sleeping medicine (but that only made it worse. She broke out into a fit of tears and crumpled up in a ball). The audience was rushed out of the stadium as soon as possible, in fear that Hagan might go wild. We (by that, I mean tributes) had to be escorted back to our limos by Peacekeepers.

In the limo, Holly sat beside me, clutching my arm and breathing heavily. "Shhh… It's okay," I comfort, stroking her head. Well, would it be? Stuck in an arena, fighting for life, with a psycho little monster (by that I mean Hagan)? For once, I wasn't really sure of myself.

Eventually, her breathing slowed down. Her grip loosened on my arm. She fell asleep, and I sat thinking to myself. _Should I sleep? Should I interact with others at the party? Should we discuss our arena gameplan, yet? Should we get some more people in our alliance? _All good questions to ponder, but so little time to figure them all out. _No, maybe, yes, yes._

"Wake up." I lightly rub my hand on her shoulder. "Wake up, Holly," my sing-song voice soothes.

I feel her slightly move. She rubs her eyes and sits up. "W-wha-" I cut her off.

"I was thinking about including someone else in our alliance."

"Someone else? Like who…?" She asks, cupping her mouth in a yawn before stretching.

"Well, I was thinking maybe District 9. They don't seem so bad, you know. And their scores could help us out. Behind that must be a talent, right?" Hopefully, this will convince her.

"I don't know about it…" She swerves. "An 11 and a 12? Doesn't that seem a bit suspicious to you? As in: 'At night they'll slip a knife across your throat?' Because it does, to me."

"Yeah, but they seem like nice people. Come on, Holly. Remember, safety in numbers. I'm only doing this to protect you, don't ya know," I quickly come back with an answer.

"Fine," Holly sighs. "But any funny business and it's off, okay?" She holds a finger up to my nose and slightly shakes it.

"Yes, yes!" My hands fly up in the air. "I'm innocent, I'm innocent!" I laugh, she giggles. "No, but seriously. Let's try and get an alliance with District 9. They could help us in the arena."

"Sure thing. Now I-" For the second time tonight, Holly is cut off. The driver honks the car, signaling that we've arrived at the party. "Ah, yes. The party."

The whole "arriving process" repeats itself. The carpet, the cameras and posing, the interviews. Who could forget those? This time, it's much longer. Probably because we have the whole night to party until we drop (literally).

Holly and I step inside and notice that the place is HUGE! There are crowds of hundreds, a few tributes scattered around us, and some of the most important Capitol people just lounging on golden couches. "HOW DO WE FIND DISTRICT NINE?" I yell to Holly. She just barely hears me and shrugs.

"DUNNO. LET'S JUST MINGLE AND HOPE WE CAN FIND THEM." She replies and throws an arm around my neck. We mix with the crowds and talk to a few people. A couple of "hey"s and "hi"s are thrown in. "HEY, I FOUND THEM!" Holly nudges my shoulder. I turn and notice that they're talking to President Skye's twin daughters (Emille and Caullie Jade, I think). The twins giggle along with the District 9 tributes, but they stop when a Peacekeeper whispers something in their ears and drag them off, leaving the tributes all alone. _Now's our chance._

Holly and I walk up to the tributes. "Hey. I'm Ian. This is Holly," I introduce. They nod and reply.

"I'm R-rose. Rose Hallow," Says the girl.

"And I'm Mark Vels." The boy finishes.

"It's a d-delight to m-meet you." Rose extends a hand to Holly, who shakes it politely.

"Mhm. What she said. So how you enjoyin' the Capitol?" Mark shyly asks me.

"Eh, it's okay. Though everything is so prim and proper." I reply. Rose and Holly start talking about something else, but I don't really bother to listen.

"Tell me about it," He chuckles. I join him, just to be polite. Plus, I need to persuade him to be my ally.

"So," I start. "Would you like to be allies? I've seen you around. You seem pretty trustworthy, nice, capable. You in?" Now it's my turn to offer him my hand.

"Hm… Done deal," Mark confirms, shaking my hand.

Rose and Holly run up to us, both giggling with excitement. "Mark, M-mark! Y-you won't b-believe what just h-happened to—" Rose exclaims, but Mark slaps her back. "Thanks. Well, I'll tell you later. Right now I need to show you something. I'll see you later, Holly. You too, Ian."

Before she has a chance to leave, I offer her the choice to be in our alliance. She agrees, like Mark, and starts to pull him away.

"WE'LL MEET SOMEWHERE AROUND THE CORNUCOPIA!" I yell to him. He nods in reply, and we both turn away. "So how did it go?" My question is directed to Holly, who's blushing immensely.

"She's really nice. Gonna be a good ally, I bet." She replies. "Oh! Food and drinks! Come on, Ian!" We both slip through the crowd and to a long (and I mean LONG) table that's covered with food. I sample a midget, pink cherry. It oozes in my mouth, a bubbly sensation. Sort of like a watermelon-ice cream cherry. Holly and I are offered drinks, and we accept. They, just like the cherry, are fantastic. I order more and more. So many, in fact, that after about 5 minutes I get lightheaded.

"Woah…" I sigh, clutching my stomach. "I suddenly don't feel so good." Holly is doing the same, although she's looking a bit woozy. And her skin is a pale white

"Yeah… I think… I should just… take a quick nap…" Holly manages to choke out. She collapses on a large, purple couch. Softly, my cousin starts to snore.

I humorlessly laugh and sink to the floor. "Yeah… What she said…" I murmur, before passing out in a haze of confusion, tiredness, and ill-feeling.

In the morning, I wake up to find that I'm in my apartment room. One member of my prep team is shaking me awake, pleading for me to get up. I cough and rub my groggy eyes. "What's going on…?" I rasp, looking at the time. _Oh no. Not now._

"It's time." My stylist, Listennce, whimpers. She has a tiny, sad smile on her face, and she's softly crying. "Time for the Hunger Games." Listennce helps me out of bed. Just like that, I'm led up to the roof. A large Capitol hovercraft is already waiting for me.

_A sweet-looking female Peacekeeper injects a chip into my arm, which is actually excruciatingly painful._ "Ouch!" I yelp in pain. She only murmurs a soft, "Shhh…" and extends a hand to me. I grip it, and she helps me onto the ladder.

Electrical waves shudder through my veins and I'm frozen in place. The ladder lifts and I gulp, scared that I might fall. _It's happened before (not to me, luckily)._

Now I'm being lifted aboard a Capitol hovercraft to my doom, also known as the Panem-famous Hunger Games. _This is going to be a long ride._ _There will be a LOT of time to think about my goodbyes... _I'm not exactly certain that I'll win. Nor am I certain that I'll die. The point is, I won't let the arena morph me into a monster. That's just not who I am. Deal with it.

* * *

><p>'kay, so next chapter is going to be short and so will the one after that. The Games are coming soon, so expect to see the Sponsorship Part 2, total amount of scores, and probably an author's note.<p>

Favorite, review (even if you don't have a character in the story!), and add to your story alert list. ;) Ciao, I'll see you peeps next chapter~


	20. Sponsorship Part 2 Items to Sponsor

Hey! So this is the Sponsor List. Remember from before, you can earn points by reviewing or doing things that I say (ex. Making fanart, answering questions, making fanfiction responses, etc.).

Here's where you all stand:

Katherine's Sue Slayer: 125

PiedPiper11: 210

GrayceEllie: 145

A Walrus: 150

Livelaughloveanddance: 220

Fate Kashigo: 280

Luna: 120

Jayfish: 195

RadioD: 140

LunaLovegood and DannyPhantom: 110

theSkytheLand: 90

xoStillAnInnocent: 60

Cilla848: 50

Havoc Chaos: 130

MaxMBlack: 60

KarenM: 80

.Telly: 50

Cuddly_Cannibal: 50

If you're not on the list, please PM me ASAP! If you don't have a tribute, please say so in the PM. Also, if your point score is incorrect, notify me AT ONCE! I will happily correct it. ;)

* * *

><p>So, before you see the Sponsor Items, here's what you can do to earn points:<p>

Short Review: 15

Medium Review: 25 Points

Long Review: 40 Points

Answer These (10 Points Each):

-Most every person eats over 100 feet of dirt each day. Explain how this is possible.

-I can overcome food, but water is my weakness. What am I?

-If I were to say "Everything that I tell you is a lie," is that the truth?

-If you were to take away the whole, some still remains. HOW THE BUTTERNUT IS THIS POSSIBLE?

Fanart (Post the Link in Reviews): 50

Other: PM me, and we'll see how you can earn points. ;)

* * *

><p>SO WITHOUT A FURTHER A-DO, HERE'S THE LIST OF ITEMS YOU CAN SEND TO THE TRIBUTES! ;) (Oh, and I will probably addremove items as time goes on!) ::

~Weapons~

-Twin Axes: 150

-Two Swords: 150

-Two Spears: 100

Twin Blade Knives: 75

High-Quality Bow and 12 Arrows: 150

Low-Quality Bow and 5 Arrows: 50

12 Arrows: 40

Throwing Stars (5): 50

High-Quality Dart Gun with 12 Darts: 125

12 Darts: 35

Thick Bat: 50

High-Quality Boomerang Covered With Spikes: 100

Small Bottle of Poison: 50

Large Bottle of Poison: 75

Custom Order (PM me if there's something else you'd like): WE'LL DISCUSS THE PRICE!

* * *

><p>~FoodDrink~

-Low Quality Bread (PM me District; Not really filling): 25

-High Quality Bread Basket (5 loafs of bread; PM me District[s]): 75

-High Quality Bread Set (contains cheese, [insert the number of loafs you'd like] loafs of bread [PM me district(s)], butter + butterknife, several different edible fruits, and napkins): 125

5 Fruits of Choice: 25

Granola Bar: 10

High-Quality Chocolate Energy Bar: 50

Dried Meat: 30

Large Vile of Iodine: 50

Filled Water Bottle and Carrier (comes with iodine): 75

The Feast (changes every day; PM me for today's special): 150

Custom Order (PM me if there's something else you'd like): WE'LL DISCUSS THE PRICE!

* * *

><p>~Clothing~<p>

[PM me your color choice(s)]

Woolen Sweater: 50

Thin Sweater: 25

High-Quality Mountaineer Jacket: 100

Long Pants: 25

Short Pants: 25

Long-Sleeved Shirt: 25

Tank Top: 25

High-Quality Weather-Adjustable Capitol Clothing Set (Long Pants, Long-Sleeved Shirt, Running Shoes): 100

Goggles: 50

Full-Body Cape: 50

Clothing Replacement: 50

Custom Order (PM me if there's something else you'd like): WE'LL DISCUSS THE PRICE!

* * *

><p>~Medicine~<p>

Burn Cream: 75

Heal Cream: 100

Low-Quality First Aid Kit (5 small Band-aids, 1 needle, 1 Ace Bandage, 1 small tube of Disinfectant): 30

For-All-Your-Needs First Aid Kit (Several different types of Band-aids, 2 needles, 2 Ace Bandages, 1 large bottle of Disinfectant, Pills [for depression, fever, cold, flu, food poisoning], 10-foot-long bandage wrappings, stitching kit): 150

Packet of Band-aids: 50

10 Feet of Bandage Wrappings: 40

Stitching Kit: 75

Disinfectant: 50

Pills [PM me what kind]: 30

Needle with Your Choice of Medicine [PM me what MEDICINE!]: 100

Custom Order (PM me if there's something else you'd like): WE'LL DISCUSS THE PRICE!

* * *

><p>~Specials~<p>

The Feast (changes every day; PM me for today's special): 150

The Daily Advantage Backpack (changes every day; PM me for today's special): 125

The Climate's Clothing (changes every day; PM me for today's special): 100

The Trinkets of Today (changes every day; PM me for today's special): 50

The "What-I-Need" First Aid (changes every day; PM me for today's special): 75

Custom Order (PM me if there's something else you'd like): WE'LL DISCUSS THE PRICE!

* * *

><p>~Storage~<p>

Fill-A-Backpack [PM me and we'll discuss everything]: PM me for PRICE!

Design-A-Canteen [PM me for: Size/Color/Holder or Not/Filled or Not (if so, with what?)]: PM me for PRICE!

Mystery Backpack [Small]: 75

Mystery Backpack [Medium]: 100

Mystery Backpack [Large]: 150

"The Capable" Canteen: 35

Custom Order (PM me if there's something else you'd like): WE'LL DISCUSS THE PRICE!

* * *

><p>~TrinketsHandy Items~

Compass: 25

Note from Family/Mentor/District/Other [PM me which one you'd like]: 50

Map [shows other tributes' locations; CURRENTLY NOT IN STOCK]: 200


	21. District 12 Launch Room Surprise

Hey ya'll!

I'm tired/Can't wait for the Games to begin/Have to wake up early tomorrow to take pictures on a beach/Have a great idea for the Games/Think that Luna is obsessed with the depression pills (okay, seriously. Aren't we all? Not like taking them, but just the fact that in the midst of a bunch of healing pills there's a depression pill. xD)

So here you guys go (I'm just going to make this short.) OH YAA, before I forget:

* * *

><p>Athena: *cosplaying in a cute cowgirl outfit* Giddyup ya'll! YEE HAAAAWWW!<p>

Hunter: *walks in* OH GAWSH. O.O

Athena: :d

Hunter: *scared* I wasn't supposed to see that, was I?

Athena: NAWH. No you weren't.

Hunter: Can we pretend like that never happened? *please*

Athena: *thinking* Hm… *IDEA!* If you do a little something in return.

~MUCH, MUCH LATER IN THE DAY~

Hunter: *wearing a sassy cowgirl outfit* Oh no. No you didn't. That just crossed the line.

Athena: *ROFL and basically DYING because she's laughing so hard* Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Oh, this is just TOO good! *turns to camera* And while I'm at it, I don't own the Hunger Games. Neither does Anna. *shoves credit to Suzanne Collins*

Hunter: WHY YOU- *Athena falls on camera and everything goes black*

* * *

><p>~Athena~<p>

The rooftop is like a barren wasteland—apart from the fact that there's one humongously large Capitol Hovercraft parked in the middle of it. The engines rev and I grimace as dust flies in my eyes. It stings, yes, but it's a good kind of pain.

I'm ushered forward by my pudgy-like-a-pig stylist, Aikeeta. She's grunting—another similarity to a muddy, icky pig—and complaining about how I should move before the Peacekeepers make me. I reluctantly agree, which sets Aikeeta over the line. The stylist wraps her hands in a death grip around my arm, pulls me with more force than I've ever experienced, and holds me in front of a nurse. "Looking for this?" She half-chuckle half-coughs, but with a twinge of relief. _Happy to have me out of her 'hooves', that's for sure._

The blonde nurse, of about 20 or so, merely nods and sticks a needle in my arm. Even though I look away, the seering-hot pain surges through me every second it's there. I can tell, she's keeping it in as long as possible, and either A: That needle is longer than I expected –OR- B: She's aiming to poke a hole clear through my arm (Just a thought, just a thought). She doesn't escape without a punch to the nose, which Aikeeta scolds me for.

"I swear, that woman was trying to skewer my arm!" I bitterly argue. "Just think about it. Exactly HOW LONG was that needle?"

Aikeeta just glares at me for a second, stares off into space, and nods. "You know, it was pretty long. But you're getting prepared for the Hunger Games. Any skewering will have to wait 'till the arena, no buts." My face distorts into one of horror, and once again I'm freely pushed (this time to the ladder).

Not thinking, I grip on. _BSHTSHTSHTSHT. _A sizzle freezes my every move as I'm lifted up into the hovercraft. As much as I'd like to jump and hope I break an arm, I admit my defeat to the Capitol technology. _DARN YOU CAPITOL TECHNOLOGY. DARN… YOU… _Remind me that when I win the Hunger Games I will request a hammer. So I can smash every piece of Capitol technology that I see. Yes, I'm being serious.

The ladder escalates up, and I finally reach the top. Two Avoxes greet me, one attempting to help me off of the rope, the other handing me my change of clothes and pointing in the direction of my holding room. I completely ignore them both, except for the fact that I had snatched my clothes up and rasped, "Don't touch my stuff."

When I reached my room, I noticed that the pile of clothes I had been give was ENOURMOUS. No, really. This was at least 1 ½ feet tall! Out of habit, I spread the attire out on the bed in order to get a closer look. Hm. 1 Shirt with zipper adjustable sleeves (long, but when zipped, short), 1 pair of pants with zipper adjustable lengths (long, but when zipped, short), a silky-texture bikini top and bottom, a thin mountain jacket, a pair of hiking shoes with built in spikes (at the bottom), and small black glasses (_It doesn't look like it could be night vision goggles… No, these have a small hole here. It's as if I need to plug something in…_). "Getting dressed is going to be a challenge of its own," I sarcastically mutter to myself.

I was correct, it was a challenge. Twice, I got stuck while putting on the pants and once while putting on the jacket. When I was done, I finally breathed a sigh of approval. And, surprisingly, I didn't look so bad. No, the outfit fitted my style. The waist-length brown and blue curls fell in parted strands on the right side of my head (CABEZA!). For once, I think I might have smiled. Maybe a bit. But that's our little secret. You hear?

My thoughts were interrupted by a soft knocking on the sliding door. "Come in!" I howl.

Not surprisingly, in walked Aikeeta, fat as ever. "Athena, honey, we're landing at the Launch Room." She softly engulfed me in a sweet hug. Another miracle happened—I didn't feel the urge to punch her. Though, I did prefer the silence of solitude. Ah, solitude sweet solitude. "Are you okay?" Worry swept into her voice, as if shoving away all thoughts of gumdrops and sugar plums.

"I'm fine." I pushed her away and got up off of the bed, wiping my shoulders. "Yeah, I'm fine."

And, of course, that's when the waterworks started. "Oh, baby g-g-g-girl, I'm going to miss you s-s-s-so much! I can't b-b-b-believe that you have to go t-t-t-to the H-h-h-hunger Games and that you're going to l-l-leave me! Why now? W-w-w-why he—" I turned to look at the kind soul.

"_Miss_ me? So you don't think I'm going to win?" An eyebrow rose, and two arms crossed as a stern face glared at Aikeeta. Aikeeta, still swept up in sorrow, daintily wiped her cotton-candy swirled eyes.

"I-I-I never said that you a-a-aren't going to win. T-t-trust me, I'll be in the D-d-d-district 12 Center ready to s-s-s-sponsor you if you need anything. So if there's a-a-anything that you need, feel f-f-f-free to say it aloud and we'll try to g-g-g-get it for you." The sniffles just burst out in a fit of sobs, but I just lightly brushed it off. I gripped her shoulders, as she had earlier done to me, and looked her in the eyes.

"Get a hold of yourself. I'll be fine. Just go and help me win. Okay?" I made my directions simple and easy to follow. Hopefully she wouldn't overly exaggerate what I meant, but she still (probably) got the idea. That's what matters. Aikeeta nodded and smiled.

All she whispered to me in reply was, "Good luck."

"Thanks Aikeeta." And with that, I left the room. More death wails erupted, each louder than the last. What did have me wondering was why she wasn't coming with me to the Launch Room. I'd have to sleep on that—if I make it past the first day, of course (which I plan to do).

* * *

><p>~Hunter Drew~<p>

"Drew…" I barely turn around when my mentor enters my holding room on the hovercraft. There's a pained edge to her voice. "Drew, promise me you'll try."

My hands curl up into tight fists and I grimace. "Never said I wouldn't." My hand slips across a photograph of me and my best friend, Lyrhi. Thankfully, I managed to snag it onboard and past the stupid Peacekeepers before I left.

"That's my boy!" She pridefully cheered, slapping me on the back. I wince and spin around, this time the full 180 degrees to face her nose-to-nose.

"Hey Jane, I've been thinking…" I start, taking a pose. "Do you happen to know what's brown and sticky? And I mean /REALLY/ sticky!" As I strike a different pose, Jane turns on her heels and walks five steps. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. (And repeat another time, just for good measure.)

"Well," Jane stops with a puzzled emotion sewed to her face. Her chubby little fingers (or what my mom used to call "piggies") slid through the greasy black tumble of long hair. "What about brownies with chocolate frosting? Is it a large chunk of caramel? Or is it possibly a frappe? No, no. Cross out the latter. What about kalamari? Oooh! Double chocolate chip cookies with a gooey dark chocolate center?"

"None—of—those." My words slur together in an overly-confident tone. I proudly stick out my chest, sort of like a small bird. "It's a stick." I imitate a drummer banging on cymbals after a joke or pun. Yes, you might have guessed one of my many specialties: I have a knack for lame jokes. No need to applaud me, REALLY.

The answer is followed by silence for fifteen seconds. I look at Jane. She looks at me. There's no way I can read her expression. Nada. Then she bursts out laughing which morphs in stifled wails. "W-win! If ya n-need anything, tell m-me!" With one last bear hug, she leaves the room and I'm stuck in solitude. _I don't understand why this couldn't wait 'till the Launch Room. Isn't that when the mentors are supposed to say their goodbyes? Huh. And what's with the crying? Doesn't this happen every year? Pssh. Some people just need to toughen up. Tenderize some meat. Churn some fat cells._

Once again, I'm not alone. Two female Peacekeepers (seriously) kick open the door to the room, each with a smug expression on their overly-perfect little doll faces. I think they're twins, but the only difference is their height—which is something MAJORLY strange.

"Hey runt," the tallest of the two sneers. Immediately I spot the similarities between the cocky duo and a Barbie doll—shiny flowing hair blonde hair, perfect faces (free of any surgery, from what I can see), silky white skin, and morning-pink blushing cheeks. The only thing that sticks out like a sore thumb is their horrible attitude.

"Time to haul you to the 'Games," the small, sweeter looking one finishes. But she's not sweeter by a landslide, that's for sure. _It's just her height. Honest._ I only raise an eyebrow and stare her in her baby blue eyes.

"Oh, really?" I hear myself question, and doubt whether I actually said it to a real live Peacekeeper. Who could possibly hurt me. "What if I don't come with you, hmmm? What if I were to jump out the window?" At first, this was just a minor joke. Just the usual Hunter stuff. But then I realized: Actually, it wasn't a bad idea. So when the girls weren't sharply focused, I made a mad dash for the window. My fingers pried along the edges, scraping to open it up.

"Let go, kid!" A hiss erupts from behind me, followed by a sharp pain that stuttered through my upper back. "We're not that dumb. These windows are sealed tight shut. No way your hands'll break 'em open." I don't let go, and bear the consequences of the taser bolting against my back. It's enough to make me grimace, but not stop. I can feel the energy draining from my system, but I still (try to) cling on for dear life.

Eventually, they manage to drag me by the legs, despite my attempts to kick their hands. Out of my room, through the hallway, to the transfer deck, and to the main hall of the Launching Center.

Normally, I'm not this rowdy. Though, I think this might be an exception (with me being dragged to my death and all. It's either try to escape or fight for your life where 23 die and 1 lives). My mouth is clapped shut and I gratefully let the shyness overcome me. My true self, my true shy feeling. I let myself go numb with fear and realization.

I snap out of my thoughts as I'm literally FLUNG into a room. A shudder passes through me as I hit the shimmery blue wall and fall to the rough, concrete floor. "Ugh…" I moan, trying to pick myself up off the cold floor.

"Hunter!" A small voice wails from across the room. _Strange enough, I've heard that voice before. But from where? And why is it here? Why now?_ I wipe away a thin line of drool (due to the impact with the wall and floor) and turn my head. _No. No, it can't be. _I'm relieved. I'm worried. I'm confused. The girl I see is my only true friend. _My spark._ It's Lyhri. Lyhri Motgowery.

Lyhri's dressed up in a fancy pink Victorian dress, complete with lacey white bows and cuffed sleeves. The dress sweeps along the floor, like a mop on a grimy surface, as she paces over to me. _Click clack, click clack!_ Her glass heels make an echoing pitter patter. "Hunter! Hunter, please tell me this is a nightmare. Please Hunter. Please." I can only accept her sorrows as she leans on my shoulder, sobbing worries and babbling about life.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh. Lyhri, how are you here? Or, let me make it clearer. WHY are you here?" In response, I'm only answered by death cries and the drip drop of tears splashing on the solid floor. She keeps muttering about how I have to come home and that it's not safe there without me. That she needs my protection back in poor old District 12. "Lyhri," I try again. "Why are you here?"

Finally, my best friend manages to (semi-)pull herself together. Managing only a trickle or two of tears, she confidently spoke. "I-I have a message. Or, s-so I've come to deliver to say." _A message? God, these Gamemakers are messing with my head. Darn you, Maple. Darn you._

"Yes, go on." My hand slides across her face, removing all traces of the once-was-here tears. I grip her shoulders tightly and whisper in her ear. "What?"

"It's a maze, Hunter. It's a maze." A maze?

"Well, yes. That was hinted during the Chariot Rides. Don't you remember? 'Prez said something about Maple liking Mazes. Excuse me, but I think that's a bit obvious."

"Yes, yes I do. B-but that's not the point. T-there's a maze, and I'm bait. I've just escaped from my holding box," Lyhri whimpers the last sentence and a fearful expression passes on my face. Oh dear Panem, no. No, no, no. This isn't true. "It's true," She confirms. "After this I-I'll be set up in the arena. E-every person has someone used as b-bait."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Well, except for those p-poor, homeless orphans who have never interacted w-w-with other people before."

"Lyhri, I promise, nothing will happen to you. Do you hear? I promise, nothing will ever happen to you as long as I am—" I can't even finish my vow when a herd of Peacekeepers snap open the door and it cracks the wall behind it. Lyhri crouches to the ground, as if trying to shield away from the scary Capitol fiends.

"Hide me," She winces, covering her petite head with her hands.

"Yes, Maple. We've got an escapee. Mhm. Negative, ma'am. Yes. Yes. Affirmative. Copy that. Over," A male with jet black hair mumbles through his walkie-talkie. Uh oh. He's spotted Lyhri. With a snap of his fingers, some of the more muscular females and males of the group tie her arms and legs. I'm hopeless, there's really nothing I can do. Either that or my fear got the best of me. _Sadly, I think this situation was caused by the latter._

"NO!" The District 12 teen screeched, clawing at the floor. Strangely, it was nearly a mimic of what had happened to me earlier with the Barbie-doll duo… Except for the fact that my best friend was going to be used as bait in the 100th Hunger Games. "HUNTER, PLEASE!"

As she was hauled out of the Launch Room, a single Peacekeeper stayed behind. Once again, a female. _What is it with me and females?_ But she had a kind tone of voice and a loving expression, like a baby fawn in a meadow of springtime flowers covered in dew. "Darling, please be a good boy and stand in that tube over there for me, will ya?" I wasn't in the mood to argue (well, I normally don't argue at all), so I obeyed the sweet girl. "Thank you, and may the odds be ever in your favors!" As the tube shot up straight, like lemonade through a straw, the last thing I saw was her kindle-warm face and a relieving wave.

First darkness overcomes me, then pure brightness. After what seemed like a minute, I reached the top. The platform clicked into place and my vision adjusted, little by little. From the first thing I saw, I knew that Lyhri was wrong. This was not at ALL a maze. Or was it? I knew that this moment was going to be televised. If only I could see the expression on my face…

* * *

><p>Is it a maze? Was Lyhri truly wrong, or is there a maze hidden somewhere deep within? What about the prisoners (or bait, I guess you could say)? What will happen next? Will one of the mutts be Derpy Hooves? All this and more in…<p>

MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC!

Nawh, JK. It's actually Maple's Maze. So review (it'll make my day!), favorite, and PM me (Oh, I love conversations). ;) CIAO PEEPS~


	22. District 13 Bloody Bath

BLOODBATH! xD

DERPY.

Yeah, I don't really know what to say… Except that some tributes deserve sponsor gifts right now. Or need them. And I just got back from my Winter Dance. C: Lol. It was casual dress, though. So I just wore a cute top, short jeans, and a tiara. YES A TIARA. I AM THE WINTER PRINCESS. HEAR MEH RAWR. (Luna, If you don't get this, it's a combination of Winter Princess and Bubblegum Dinosaur)

SO YES . Sponsor your tributes if you think they need it! If I didn't mention your tribute/a tribute and you want to sponsor them but don't know what they need, PM me and I'll tell you:

-Their situation

-What's happening

-What they need

Without a further ado, HERE YA GO:

* * *

><p>~Hagan Swithin~<p>

"Goodbye." The word my stylist had said lingered on my mind. She never really said much, but every word she addressed came from her heart. I'll see her again, that's a fact. But what lies ahead of me has been unknown. Until now.

My silver-metal platform soars upward, its slight wibbles and wobbles threatening to breakdown and catapult me into the arena. Though still, it steadily rises toward a daisy-colored light in the opening up above. I allow my hands to slide on the inside of my tube, feeling the soft cushion burn a sweet lavender fragrance into my rough palms. It was like that of a rug burn, but the efflorescence was lightly carved in my skin and the calming spritz of blossoms flooded my nose.

_Whoosh! _A soft breeze drifts through my platinum blonde hair, tugging on my loosely tied ponytail. Now the light is all around me, softly glowing yet bright like the sun. I squint, trying to make the best of my guaranteed-minute-to-live (unless I'm stupid enough to be blown to bits—but that's not going to be me, I hope).

I rub my eyes several times, just enough to make out the outline of the Cornucopia. Then the blurred arena comes into sight. To my right is Rayne Anderson, the career sweet pea from District 1. To my left is Loula Sanzes, her protective bestie from District 2. _Great. Stuck between two hotties_. As I continue turning to my left, I spot that grapefruit-crazed girl from District 8. Betty, I think. Her eyes glimmer with a sudden rush of energy and she foolishly roams off her platform. _All for what?_ I asked myself. Sitting there in the over-the-top pile surrounding the Cornucopia is a grapefruit the size of a melon. Loula and Comma Chive, the people closest to Betty, are splattered with a heavy coat of sticky velvet blood. I shake my head, trying to erase the horrific thought of a gorgeous girl covered in blood. _Hot girls… are still… hot girls…. _"Ew!" Loula gurled with disgust before tuning into the first cannon fire of the game.

Fortunately, after the first 20 seconds my vision gets sharper. I'm almost betting that one of the hidden cameras is snapping close-ups on my awe-struck face as I notice the true arena. Well, awe-struck is one word you could use. It's a debate between that, amazed, nervous, and sexy (like usual).

This year, the arena is a tropical jungle, booming with life. A carpet of wet, fertile soil is spread out below us for as far as the eye could see. Trees tower over the tributes, dripping clear beads of water on what lay below. Birds sung beautiful, distant mellow tunes and beasts mercilessly roared, poised to attack in the shadows of treetop curbs. The most monstrous part of all was the cluster of trees centered in the middle that chimed with disturbing hisses and roars. _It is goliath, I tell you!_ Above all, even the looming trees, was a haze of misty gray clouds that shuttered with a wave of electric-blue lightning. _Oh god._

_Thirty seconds. That's all the guaranteed safety I have left._

I had to get a game plan, and fast. _Okay, here's how I'll roll: 1. Get a weapon, food, and a backpack and high-tail it away from that stinkin' Cornucopia. 2. Find a safe place to make camp. 3. Get a hot ally. _I was too caught up that I wasn't prepared for what happened next.

With a thunderous crash, nearly like the ones the clouds possessed, a colossal golden birdcage spilled out of the sky. Spikes at the bottom splintered themselves into the dense dirt, making escaping nearly impossible.

Some tributes stumbled, just centimeters from splashing into their deaths. A soft wail rose from the crowd, nearly drowned out by the steady downpour of the light drizzle that showered us.

"Welcome Panem, I'm Natalia Embers, your announcer for the 100th Hunger Games! Tributes, a challenge has been prepared for you. There is an exit to the cage. If you are the first out, you'll receive what was once yours. Trust me, you'll want that prize," Natalia bellows in her heavy Capitol accent. "Without a further ado, let the 100th Hunger Games begin!" The gong's echo rings in my ears, but I don't let that stop me.

I will win.

* * *

><p>~Hazel Ferth~<p>

As the cage falls down, helplessly trapping us, I grind my teeth. Trapped, that's JUST perfect. I don't even listen when Natalia babbles on about this year's Games. All I do hear is "receive what was once yours." That's my cue, because the gong sounds and I'm able to use my sprinting skills to the fullest.

I leap off the platform and land solidly on my feet before springing across the wet dirt. The ground sticks to my shoes and I trudge with all my might toward the Cornucopia. It's worth it, because I get the first pick at weapons.

_The Gamemakers remembered me,_ I want to snicker. _Too bad they'll give me a harder time for being from 13._ A large pink backpack is hoisted onto my back with a heave.I clasp my hand around an oak-brown, genuine hand-crafted slingshot with thick elastic string. Next to where I found it on the ground is a medium-sized pouch of sharp rocks. "Bullseye," I proclaim and string the first rock my thin fingers come in contact with.

Just now are the other tributes arriving at the Cornucopia? I land a blow to the first one I see—the girl from 4. You know… the psychotic one that was raised by beavers. Anyway, the stone dents her forehead and she collapses in a heap of stifled cries. A purple bruise quickly forms across her bleeding forehead, nearly unnoticeable under her lifeless skin.

I want to look away from the sight, but I can't. I just—can't. The wave of downpour clashes with the wet blood to create a pool of what looks like pink tears. Or like she put on way too much pink makeup and it all washed off.

At that one moment I let my guard down to congratulate myself, I feel a tight grip on my shoulders and a frigid blade is pressed against my neck. It lightly digs into my skin, a line of blood dripping on the metal. "Any last words?" The attacker coldly hisses. I brace myself for a painful death on national television.

"Be quick," I choke out, holding back tears._ Be brave. Die with dignity._

But it doesn't come. The weight on my shoulders has been lifted, and I'm free to swerve around and see what's going on. First, I put two fingers up to my neck to check for blood. Thankfully, not a lot, but it's still a pain. When I do flip, I don't believe what I see, though I probably should have seen this coming.

Hagan has come to my rescue. He has my attacker, who has turned out to be Tobias, in a headlock. "Please… Please don't…" The 16-year-old begs for mercy. He doesn't get any.

"Don't touch Hazel," Hagan sneers and snaps his neck in a brief movement of his muscled arms. He allows Tobias to sink to the ground and flatten out. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. Thanks." My cheeks flush a sweet rosy pink. "I really owe you."

"No need to mention it. Stay outta trouble, sweetheart, and I'll see you soon." Like the shadow he was before, Hagan vanishes into the pack of brawling teenagers. I'm frozen in place, watching him (and the other tributes, too) in fear.

A knife crosses paths with Lessliey from District 10, slitting a fatal thin line across her neck. Blood bubbles around the small-but-effective wound. Her eyes glaze and her battle is lost in a sea of pink.

Zeus has a panic attack and topples to the ground. It's not long before Comma struts past with a giant, sharpened spear in hand. _Shruuuuuup! _Comma rips his spear from the District 8 boy's stomach and he casually strolls away, like nothing had ever happened. Zeus is raspily coughs and I shy away.

Sloan stealthily prowls along the treetops. He finds his target: Flux Mazin. Flux doesn't even notice until it's too late that a sharp ax was hurtled his way. There's one sickening thud and I know that it's over.

A shrill scream causes me to flip on my heels and run toward the source of the noise. Effective, I know. Instead of shying off and hiding behind what sources I have, I take the up-front approach.

Luna is sprawled out, on the soft cushion of grass patches, with her arms bruised and her legs bended in painful twists. She gasped stifled breaths and a shudder passed over her.

Only now do I realize that beside her is Xager… What's his first name again? Well, that's not important. He's stretched nearly like Luna, except he isn't moving and his breaths are shallow and nearly un-noticeable.

"Hey," I quietly uttered. Surprised, Luna tried scurrying away, but fell to the floor panting and wheezing loudly. "It's okay. I'm here to help." One of my slightly tanned hands extended to help her up. Shakily, and without much of a choice, she used my arm to push herself up. "I'm Hazel. Hazel Ferth. District 13."

"L-luna Johnson. D-district 5," She stuttered and unfolded two radioactive-green wings. _I'll ask her later. It'll be better that way,_ I thought to myself, not letting the shock overcome me. Actually, I portrayed no real expression. ButI did feel her leaning against my shoulder and coughing, which slightly twisted my face with worry. With every breath, I noticed that a pained expression crossed her face. It was as if her lungs were to explode at any minute, ticking away with every minute.

"I think it'd be safe to say that we'd make good allies. I can help," I emotionlessly stated. A simple nod from her and we agreed to the thought: We'd be allies. There for each other. Or at least companions during the Games. "Come on, let's go make camp."

With the support of each other, it was easy to wobble away from the clearing that I had found Luna in. _ZSHTZSHTZSHTZSHT. _Again, I swiveled around. Bad choice. A knife was going straight for Luna's wing. Too fast, though, and the next thing I knew it was protruding from the feathers and covered in a splash of blood. Her tattoos shimmered like moonlight stars and she squeaked in agony.

At that moment, the Bloodbath cannons blasted throughout the arena. _One, two, three, four, five, six. Six people that had taken their final breaths today._ I shuddered at the thought. _But I have bigger things to worry about. Like me living._

* * *

><p>~Rayne Anderson~<p>

I clutch a rock-hard sword that I'd managed to snatch from the Cornucopia pile. Beside me, Loula has two spears in hand.

"I really don't feel too good about this…" I tense as a mutation growls from somewhere deep within the forest—considering how lush everything has gotten, I'd say that it wasn't too far away.

"Relax." Loula giggles and turns to me. "It'll be fine. Jas and Anna-M. aren't far behind. I think."

"Yeah, where are they? I saw them a minute ago, but now they're gone. You don't think that they bailed, did you? Because then we'd have to find them, and I don't think that'd go well with Comma or Madelyn." I softly whisper and jump as a hiss erupts from the shadows. "Eek!" I twitch as Loula laughs. "It's not funny!"

"Why yes, yes it is." She shot me a sarcastic look and waddled toward some bushes behind us. When she pulled away the leaf, I saw that the two were fine. Actually, more than fine. They were kissing—and enjoying it, I'd bet.

"Privacy~" Anna-Maria sweetly sings. She extends a sharp blade from her belt and smiles. "Care to continue on our hunt? I'd say the least, the merrier."

"That'd be lovely," Jasper sarcastically affirmed.

"I'm down with that," Loula snickered.

"I'll gather berries!" I chime in and throw my hands up in the air. "Yay~" When I open my eyes, I notice that everyone is staring at me. "What?"

"This is _TRIBUTE HUNTING. _If you wanted to collect berries and catch rabbit, you shoulda tagged along with Comma. Bet he wouldn't have minded," He offered. "Are you sure you're up for this? You seem a little… Peaceful."

"Chill, Jas. I'll watch her. She's just a big sweetheart, that's all." Loula raises a hand to the lovebirds before dragging me to the front of our formation. She darts a glance at Jasper and Anna-Maria to make sure that they aren't looking. "Ray, about Madelyn…"

"What about Madelyn?" I turn my head to face her and our eyes lock immediately.

"I don't like her presence. Something just… something just doesn't seem right. You know? Like those horror movies. The main character is just about to go through the door. You know that something bad is behind the door. Even if you yell, 'Don't do it! Don't go through the door!' it doesn't help. The character needs to take action, ya know?"

"I don't like watching scary movies. But hmmm, let's see. You DID threaten to beat her to a pulp when you get your hands on a weapon."

"When did I say that?" She whispered in disbelief. "Wait, by the Training Center?"

"Nevermind." We both laughed it away, though I really couldn't help thinking about what was going to happen between those two. If Loula did something, I just hope that she'd still be safe. Getting rid of a career is difficult, especially when you're in the pack. And it's even HARDER when the career you try to get rid of is a snobby diva.

Loula continues walking, softly smacking her feet against the ground. "You know how this cage has an exit? Let's find it," I suggest with a small shrug and a hopeful wink.

"Find it? Isn't that sort of what we're doing now? Well, tracking other tributes, but that still might be a way to find the exit. But I still do think that it's a good idea." She agrees and we both nod in approval.

"HEY!" Anna-Maria creeps up behind us and juts in with a rough whisper. "There's a tribute at 3:00. Lower your voices and follow me." With the knife poised to attack, she scrambled through the masses of bushes and leaves to get a better look. Sure enough, there was a tribute. But not one that I had seen before. She was a red-head with medium-brown skin and several stitched battle scars.

"Who's that?" Jasper, puzzled, squeezes through the branches to get a closer look.

"Stop!" As Anna-Maria flings herself after Jasper, I'm about to follow. Loula sticks a thin arm in front of me and narrows her eyes.

"Don't go. Something's not right. It's that feeling again." She commands through bared teeth.

"But you said the same thing about Madelyn and I think that sh—" Then all madness lets loose and I'm glad that I obeyed Loula's orders.

The sleeping girl snapped her purple eyes open. _Wait, people from the Districts don't change their eye color. No, not unless—_ With several screeches of fury, her skin morphs to a dandelion yellow with flecked black patches. Two large cats' ears sprout at the top of her head. A tail extends from her pant-line. _She's a mutation. A shape-shifting jungle cat. _It curls down to all fours and deviously grins.

The mutation inches closer to us, it's pointed fangs bared in a vicious snarl. "Jas, stay stil…" Loula pleads. He does as said. "Anna-M., slowly back away. Ray, head back to camp. I'll distract this beast while ya'll go."

With two prepared spears, she dashes forward and jabs at the mutation. "RUN!" Her panicked voice echoes loudly. In shock, I make a mad dash after Jasper and Anna-Maria.

Tears are streaming down my face. I want to collapse in a heap. Eat a doughnut. I feel like a horrible person for leaving Loula behind. _No. No, that's not acceptable. I'm going to do something. _My feet skid to a stop and I spin the other way. "I'M COMING LOULA!" I burst, trying to find the clearing. When I do, I don't see Loula. As I get closer, I find that she's on the floor, mauled, with the mutation hovering over her. "YOU HURT MY BEST FRIEND! YOU'LL PAY!" The sword impales the mutation and its eyes glaze. Instead of falling over, electrical waves shock it. It starts to rock. Then there's a horrible ticking. _A countdown clock. And it's going to-_

BOOM! The burst from the explosion hits me with such force that I can't believe the searing-hot pain flowing through my body. I'd give anything right now to be out of pain. _This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real._ But my concussion is.

* * *

><p>~Mark Vels~<p>

"Rose! Holly! Ian!" I sputter, coughing up a trickle of metallic blood. It splatters all over me—my hands are sticky, my white shirt is stained, and my face is smudged. Loula's spears stuck through me far, and this pain is unbearable. The thing I needed was that the separation from my allies at the Bloodbath. "Rose…" I hack up another spurt of the gooey crimson liquid.

"MARK?" A voice calls my name. I don't know who, though. _Could be a trap…_ I grunt and trudge forward, attempting to get a better look. _I'm going to die, what's the point? Might as well see who it is. _"MARK?" _But I recognize that voice._

"HOLLY! Holly, I'm over here!" The words gurgle in my throat, nearly like the blood bubbling inside of me. "HOLLY!" My hands wave frantically above my head, hoping she finds me. And thank Panem, she does.

"Mark, we've been so worried!" She engulfs me in a hug and puts my arm around her neck. "We need to get you back to camp."

"Holly…" The precious energy that I earlier had was draining like sand in an hourglass. _Tick tock, time's up! _"Loula stabbed me… I'll be a burden to the alliance."

"Don't say that!" She hissed, the crystal tears forming in her eyes. "We'll see if there's a first aid kit back at camp. If not, you really need some sponsors. Please. Just hang in there." I grunt in agreement and close my eyes. I hear her yelling my name, louder and louder each time. "PLEASE, PLEASE PANEM. MARK NEEDS ASSISTANCE! P-please… Sponsors…" She wails.

"Holly!" I hear Ian's voice getting closer. "There you are. And Mark! Wait, what happened? Holly, have you been having coffee again? Is that what happened, here?"

"M-m-mark! It l-l-looks like we n-n-need to do something soon. I-i-i'll go see if w-w-w-we have a first-aid kit. H-h-hang tight, alright?" Rose rapidly flashes through her words.

"I'll get some berries for Mark. That'll ma—" Ian's words are cut off as I slip into darkness. I don't know what just happened—but I hope that I didn't just fall into death's clutches.

* * *

><p>Not many people died, surprisingly. BTW, the day isn't over yet. I'll continue Day 1 in the next chapter. OH, and did you notice that people from the bigger districts (11, 12, 13) didn't die when people from the smaller districts (2, 4) did? xD<p>

Okay, so here's the tribute list. Bold means that they're alive. Normal font means that they're deceased. The living will have who they're with and what's happening. Deceased will have the cause for death and when they died.

* * *

><p><strong>District 1 - <strong>_**L u X u R y**_

**girl= Rayne Anderson (livelaughloveanddance) ~ With Loula Sanzes in an explosion; Middle of the jungle.**

**boy=Jasper Onyx (theSkytheLand) ~ Running back to camp with Anna-Maria Flynn; Nearly at Cornucopia.**

* * *

><p><strong>District 2 - <strong>_**W e A p O n S**_

**girl= Loula Sanzes (xoStillAnInnocent) ~ With Rayne Anderson in an explosion; Middle of the jungle.**

boy= Tobias Williams (livelaughloveanddance) ~ Neck snapped by Hagan Swithin; Day 1.

* * *

><p><strong>District 3 - <strong>_**T e C h N o L o G y S p A r K s**_

**girl= Hana Recort (Fate Kashigo) ~ With Henry Morgenstern, trying to find the exit; North of the jungle.**

**boy= Henry Morgenstern (Cilla848) ~ With Hana Recort, trying to find the exit; North of the jungle.**

* * *

><p><strong>District 4 - <strong>_**O c E a N s I d E**_

girl= Winnie Aielles ~ Sharp rock to the head by Hazel Ferth; Day 1.

**boy= Xavier Xager (Havoc Chaos) ~ Lost in the jungle, trying to find the exit; Northwest part of the jungle.**

* * *

><p><strong>District 5 - <strong>_**D n A / M u T t A t I o N s**_

**girl= Luna Johnson (LunaLovegood and Dannyphantom) ~ With Hazel Ferth, making camp and patching up wounds; in the treetops of the Nothern part of the jungle**

boy= Flux Mazin (PiedPiper11) ~ Ax to the head, due to Sloan; Day 1.

* * *

><p><strong>District 6 - <strong>_**S c I e N c E / M e D i C i N e**_

**girl= Anna-Maria Flynn (GrayceEllie) ~ Running back to camp with Jasper Onyx; Nearly at Cornucopia.**

**boy= Comma Chive (Katherin's Sue Slayer) ~ Finding berries/Catching meat; Southeast part of the jungle.**

* * *

><p><strong>District 7 - L u M b E r <strong>

**girl= Madelyn Rosegold (xoStillAnInnocent) ~ At the Career Base making camp; Cornucopia**

**boy= Sloan Rowark (PiedPiper11) ~ Watching tributes from the trees; Constantly moving around the treetops.**

* * *

><p><strong>District 8 - <strong>_**F a C t O r I e S**_

girl= Betty Wimini ~ Jumped off the platform for a grapefruit; Day 1.

boy= Zeus Phantom ~ Speared by Comma Chive; Day 1.

* * *

><p><strong>District 9 -<strong>_** G r A i N**_

**girl= Rose Hallow (Argentum..OneDirection) ~ boy= Ian Jacobs (A Walrus) ~ Helping Mark Vels with Holly Lyndon and Ian Jacbos; Southern part of the Jungle.**

**boy= Mark Vels (Jayfish) ~ Heavily bleeding/Being helped by Ian Jacobs, Holly Lyndon, and Rose Hallow; Southern part of the jungle.**

* * *

><p><strong>District 10 - <strong>_**A n I m A l S**_

girl= Lessliey White ~ Blade across the throat by Anna-Maria Flynn; Day 1.

**boy= Zach Shim (RadioDammit) ~ Watching Ian Jacobs, Holly Lyndon, Mark Vels, and Rose Hallow from the shadows; Southern part of the Jungle.**

* * *

><p><strong>District 11 - <strong>_**A g R i C u L t U r E**_

**girl= Holly Lyndon (A Walrus) ~ Helping Mark Vels with Ian Jacobs and Rose Hallow; Southern part of the Jungle.**

**boy= Ian Jacobs (A Walrus) ~ Helping Mark Vels with Holly Lyndon and Rose Hallow; Southern part of the Jungle.**

* * *

><p><strong>District 12 - <strong>_**C o A l M i N i N g**_

**girl= Athena (MaxMBlack) ~ Trying to find the exit; Near a cave around the middle of the jungle**

**boy= Hunter Drew (KarenEM) ~ Scouting the jungle; Around the Northeastern edges of the jungle.**

* * *

><p><strong>District 13 – N u C l E a R p O w E r<strong>

**girl= Hazel Ferth (.Telly) ~ With Luna Johnson, making camp and patching up wounds; in the treetops of the Nothern part of the jungle**

**boy= Hagan Swithin (Cuddly_Cannibal) ~ Trying to stay alive; Hiding near the Cornucopia**


	23. Author's Note  Meanwhile

HELLO MY:

-A: Gibble-nuggets

-B: MINIONS!

-C: Paparazzi! You came early, ya know. I know, I know. I'm going to be famous, so you're taking my pictures ahead of time. Okay, I won't stop ya. Just get good shots of meh. CHEEEEEEEEEESE!

-D: Ducklings (Oh yes, Luna. This was especially for you xD).

-E: MASTER (Yes, Master Luna. I will obey ^-^)

If you don't know me already (DON'T COME COOK YO CHIKIN ON MAH GRILLZ! GURRRRRLLLL YOU SHOULD KNOW WHO I AM BY NOW!), I'm AnnaCVoy aka: Anna, Annerz, Anna Banana, Crazy, Derpy, Derpy Hooves, or Woman. My co-writer, Luna (LunaLovegood and DannyPhantom), is busy working on the next chapter. SO DO NOT FEAR! LUNA-THE-AMAZING IS HERE! X3 In the meantime, enjoy this little "writing piece" that I put together (just for fun):

* * *

><p>Diary of a Derped-up Anna: Hunger Games Edition<p>

Dear Diary,

About two months ago I bought a pillow pet. Not any pillow pet, but the plushest most ocean-blue shark pillow pet with the absolute CUTEST beady eyes. His name is Mr. Finnick "SharkBoy" Sharkowitz and he's my uncle. Yes, my uncle. My crazy uncle who enjoys following me around all of the time. And I think he's been drinking butterbeer, because he's been getting dizzier every single day. But enough of that. Don't want to trouble you with uncle issues, ya know?

Mr. Sharky is named after my love. I bet you haven't guessed yet (And no, it's not Derpy Hooves because I am a girl -.- DUHHHHH!), but his name is Finnick Odair (aka: Prince Charming). But there's always that one disheartening moment. Am I right? Why yes, yes I am. C: He's in love with Annie Cresta (a.k.a. Annabelle Elizabeth Liliana Tiopia Crestaciasse… but no one calls her that). This is my most recent "meeting" with her played out:

One day I was walking home from my amazing school, and guess who was there? Granny Annie (Cuz gurrrrrl, she is SO old!). Yup. It was Annie. So, naturally, I had to tell her to stay away from my man (who is probably AT LEAST 10 years older than me… but age doesn't matter in my case, right? Love is important!). I clumsily waddled to where Annie was, on the dock unraveling some thick knots in bundles of hand-braided rope. "Hey Gran—I mean Annie!"

"Oh…" She turned around and glinted a pearly-white faux smile. "H-hello, Anna."

"Yeah know that cutie, Finnick?"

"My b-boyfriend? Yes, I know him. We sorta d-date." With every word she stammered, my eyes narrowed in annoyance. I could tell that she was deliberately avoiding my "death stare", just faintly flashing me quick glances every few moments.

"You're too old for him." My nose stuck up and I snorted in disgust. "What are ya, 23?" You may be thinking…. _23? But that's young!_ Not in my world, missy (and if you're a boy: Sir Nikolas Thompssous).

"23? But I-But he-my boyfriend-I don't think-and you said-I-He-EEEEEEP!" And I merely watched as poor old Annie had a major spazz-attack. Her thin pale-white arms flung to her ears and she rocked from the tips of her toes to her heels. Back and forth, back and forth. The momentum picked up. Annie was wobbling, teetering, shaking with frustration and pained thoughts.

Before I—or anyone else, for that matter—could do anything, Annie stumbled back and tripped over a low rail, plummeting into the wild seaweed-green ocean. There was a yelp and a splash before the trickling of water droplets showered my small body from head to toe.

That's when fate decides to rear up and bite me: Finnick swaggers up towards me, trident in hand. _Oh no._ "Hey Anna. You seen Annie? I've been trying to find her all morning."

"No Finny… But I'm here. What about we go to that new ravioli restaurant down the street? A date for two would be lovely… I'm sure we'll find Annie there," is what I wanted to say. What I ACTUALLY said was: "Well, yeah. I did hear her. She was saying something about… something about wanting to break up with you…"

"Really?" Finnick questioned. "Positive? Because that doesn't sound like—" Then Annie had to go and ruin it all. A gurgling noise erupted from the waterline. "—but that does," he finished before peeking over the edge of the pier.

That's really all I remember, because I think I fainted… Oh, well that's just a day in the derped-up life of Anna.

-Sincerely, A Derped-Up Anna


	24. Day 1 :: One Blade

A loud snap shuddered through the jungle, birds nervously fleeing the scene. "Over here," he hissed, trying to get his accomplice's attention. "Quickly, now. We're almost there… Wait… are you sure this is the right way?"

"I'm positive." She grunted and pulled him forward, leaping over a fallen tree and through the twists and turns ahead.

"Hana… What's that?" He pointed upwards, slowly nudging Hana with his free hand.

"Nnh… hm?" She followed his gaze and when she saw what he was pointing at; she couldn't help but part her lips and gasp in confusion. "Henry, this isn't good."

And Hana was right. It wasn't good at all. The exit to the cage was very near – only problem: it was several stories high.

"So how do we get up there…?" he confusedly questioned.

"Okay Henry, there is no possible way to get to the top without –" Hana stopped talking as she heard shouts and screams approaching. "SSH, GET DOWN!" she harshly murmured and pulled him down with her.

Henry sharply inhaled and slowly stuck his head through a bush to peer at the other tributes. 'Xavier, Sloan, and Athena…' he thought, nervously gulping as a blade sliced through the air.

A scream followed. BOOM.

One blade. One blade was all it took. And all Hana and Henry could do was watch in horror.

"Henry…" Hana murmured, tears forming in her eyes. "Henry, we won't make it." She wrapped her arms around him in a hug and softly sniffled. She wasn't acting like her normal, quiet self. But with death right around the corner, this wasn't the time to worry about that.

A voice growled from behind them, but they were oblivious until it was too late. "You're right about that." With two swift slashes, Hana and Henry were pushed to the hard ground.

Henry held out his hand to Hana, a small smile on his face. "H-hana…" he raspily coughed, extending his hand even further. Hana weakly smiled back at him and roughly gripped his hand.

"Henry I l-l-love y-y-y—"

BOOM. The first cannon went off before Hana could even finish her sentence.

"HANA!" Henry screamed, sitting up despite the stabbing pain in his chest. "HANA, PLEASE! YOU CAN'T JUST… JUST… Just…. J-j-just…"

BOOM.

* * *

><p>MUAHAHAHAAA.<p>

SURPRISE SURPRISE!

Yup. It's me.

Thought you guys might like this… ;)

ANYWAYS… you're probably wondering who died (Was it Xavier, Sloan, or Athena?).

AND THAT SHAN'T BE REVEALED UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER (oh yeah, sorry this chapter was so short… xD).

WELL YEAH. PRETTY MUCH. Review and all that hub-ub.


End file.
